Pretty Little Liars: Pregnant Little Liars
by He0524
Summary: The girl you would least expect to get pregnant gets pregnant! One story leads to another, and BOOM! They form a pact, and soon, three of the four Liars are carrying precious little versions of themselves. Couples: Aria/Ezra; Spencer/Toby; Hanna/Caleb; Emily/Maya! Read it, or else... -A :P
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_A/N: Hello, Internet! This is my first FanFic of PLL! Who thought I'd ever write about them... Anyways, I love them to death_,_ so go ahead and tell me what you think of it!_**

**_In this story:_**

**_'-A' is still on their backs_**

**_Ezra is NOT '-A'_**

**_Ella and Byron (Aria's parents) are still together_**

**_Emily hasn't come out yet_**

**_I always will write in the 3rd person's POV, unless stated otherwise._**

I do NOT own PLL

* * *

Spencer paced up and down her room, holding the long, narrow, rectangular object in her hand. It had the word 'pregnant' on the digital screen. She took a few more minutes to pace the room before sitting down on her bed and once again, staring at the word 'pregnant'. It couldn't be true, could it – the goody-two-shoes, Spencer _Hastings,_ pregnant? No… Surely it was some sort of mistake? She rose from her bed and walked back into the bathroom, where a second set of pregnancy tests lay, untouched, though not for long…

She sat back down on her bed and took deep breaths – not that it helped…

5 minutes later, she walked back into the bathroom, dreading the worst. She slowly picked up all 4 tests that she had used and looked at the screen.

"Not Pregnant." She let out a sigh of relief.

Her heart dropped when she saw the next… and the next… and the next…

"Pregnant"

"Pregnant"

"Pregnant"

* * *

Hanna desperately dug around for her credit card as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, irritated with the person.

"Hanna, it's me."

"Aria, what is it?" Hanna asked, using her shoulder to support the mobile as both her hands continued to throw things around.

"You wanna hit the mall later?" The brunette asked.

"Um, I'm not too sure. I can't find my credit card…" The blond replied, going crazier by the minute.

"Wow, Hanna Marin declines an invitation to _the mall_? This should be the headline of tomorrow's papers…" Aria muttered, teasing her friend.

"Shut up," Hanna laughed along, relaxing for a minute.

"Call me if your mind changes. Cheers," Aria finished and waited for a reply.

"Sure. Bye."

* * *

"Mom? Mom!" Hanna called her mother as she walked down the stairs. She saw her mother in the kitchen.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ashley looked up from her documents.

"Have you seen my credit card?"

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you – I used it earlier to buy some groceries, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh yea, sure, of course I don't mind the fact that you used _my_ credit card! I've been tearing my room apart for it!" Hanna said, thick on sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you earlier…" Ashley frowned and went back to staring at her paper work.

"Uhg, it's fine. Is it okay if Aria and I hit the mall later?"

"Hanna… what more could you possibly want to buy? You know we're tight on budget…"

"I know, mom, but I promise I won't use a lot… $200 max, please?" Hanna gave her mother the puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, I suppose. But your curfew is 11, Hanna. Wait… school night… Oh, just be home by 11, will you?" It was Ashley's turn to plead her daughter.

"Sure mom, no prob," Hanna said, as she turned back to go her room.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Spencer whispered to herself, as tears began to fall. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. She bolted from her bed to the bathroom, wrapped all the tests in a towel, wiped her face and sat back down on her bed.

"Come in," she tried her best not to sound croaky.

"Honey, your father and I are going to the country club for lunch with your sister. Would you like to come?" The lawyer asked, dressed in a suit, like always.

"No, thanks, Mom. I need to finish off some homework and get started on an essay…" Spencer tried hard not to look into her mother's eyes in case she started crying again.

"You gotta take things easy, darling… But alright. Do you want me to get you some take-away, then?"

Spencer thought about it for a moment. She really liked to eat, and if she said 'no' to this too, she knew she mother would smell a rat.

"Yes, please," she finally said and forced a smile.

"Alright sweetie. We'll be back in about 3 hours. Love you."

"Bye, love you too, Mom."

Spencer sighed a sigh of relief as she dropped on her bed and stared at the ceiling_. How was she going to cope with this? How was she going to break the news to her parents and family? _Once again, she sighed and thought it would be best to tell her friends first because they would be the most supportive.

* * *

**_Tuesday morning, Rosewood High_**

"Hey," Spencer greeted the girls as she sat down with her lunch at their table.

"Hi," all the other girls said in unison.

"Whoa, Spence, eating all that?" Hanna asked, staring at Spencer's plate which consisted of… let's just say a_ lot_ of things.

"Yea. Problem?" Spencer shot back. She felt so guilty of not telling her friends why she needed to eat so much, but she had already decided that she wasn't ready… just yet…

"No… not at all…" Hanna said, looking at Spencer a little suspiciously before getting back to her food.

"So, you guys wanna sleep over tonight?" Emily asked her friends.

"School night?" Aria asked.

"So?" Hanna said. "Count me in."

"Spencer?" Hanna looked at her.

"Um, sure. Of course."

"So Aria, you coming or not?" Emily asked the shortest brunette.

"I suppose I'll miss out on the fun. Yea, I'll be there."

"Great, bring clothes for school tomorrow. Oh, I need to get to the locker rooms and change. I'll only be back later this afternoon," finished Emily, standing up from her seat and picking up her tray.

"Swim match?" Spencer asked.

"Yea. See you all later!"

* * *

Spencer finished packing an overnight bag for herself and lay down on her bed. Going to a sleepover meant a 60% chance of getting caught. And how was she going to tell Toby? A tear slipped down her cheek, sideways, and she quickly wiped it away. Man, she didn't like the fact that she was so emotional nowadays.

She went outside and put her car to drive. Just as she reversed out of the driveway, she got a text from Hanna.

_Hanna: Hey, can you pick up me and Aria? We decided that we don't want 3 cars in poor Em's driveway…_

_Spencer: It's 'Aria and I', not 'me and Aria'. Anyways, yea, I'm on my way. _

_Hanna: Oh whatever, Miss Perfect-In-English. Thx btw._

Spencer tossed her phone next to her in a passenger's seat and changed directions to go to Aria's house first, since it was the closest.

* * *

"G'night. I'll wake you guys up at six." Emily got onto her bed.

"Yea. Night."

* * *

**_5:30am, Sleepover _**

Spencer woke up with a funny feeling in her stomach. Oh, shit, it was morning sickness. She ran to the bathroom and clumsily closed the door behind her before puking her guts out.

"Ewww… really… on the morning I have a sleepover I start morning sickness… for shit's sake…" she muttered to herself and flushed the toilet. She decided to take a few minutes in that position to calm her now-empty-stomach. Just then, the bathroom door opened.

"Spencer?" The blonde said groggily.

"Um, Hanna. Why are you up?" Spencer managed not to stutter.

"Move over, I gotta pee… hurry!" Hanna said, rubbing her eyes. Spencer obediently moved over and was on her way to the door, when…

"Spence… why did you throw up?" Hanna asked.

"Umm… bad food?" It came out more as a question.

"No… I'm fine, and so are the other girls… Don't tell me…" Hanna started in a disbelieving voice.

"Shh. I don't know what you're talking about…" Spencer kept no eye contact whatsoever.

"No…" Hanna whispered. "You are, aren't you?"

"Hanna-"

"Save it, Spence. Answer the question. Are you?" she questioned.

"Yes…" Spencer was barely audible, but Hanna understood by the tears that were forming in the brunette's eyes.

"Please don't say anything to anyone…" Spencer choked out.

"Um… sure… Aw, you poor thing…" Hanna hugged Spencer tightly. "I'll always help you, Spence…"

"Thanks, Han. It means a lot. It really does…"

* * *

**_A/N: I know the chapter dragged on... but... Ooh, now that Hanna, A.K.A. 'The Big Mouth' knows, what will happen? Is Spencer's secret safe? Or did she just add gas to the fire? Haha… Please give me feedback! I always write in POV forms, so all this is really new to me… Should I continue writing? Thanks for reading… _**

**_-He0524_**


	2. Chapter 2: Hanna, AKA 'The Big Mouth'

**_A/N: Oh my word, guys, thank you SOOOO much for the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a great deal to me :D I honestly thought my first chapter was a page of nonsense… Thanks for giving me a boost! _**

**_-He0524 _**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

"I-I just can't believe that she really _is_ pregnant…" The blond muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. School was out and she was ready for the afternoon – trying on hundreds of different dresses for her date with Caleb Rivers that evening. Just as she opened her bedroom door, she heard her phone chime, indicating that she had received a text. She checked the sender: Emily.

_Emily: Hey. I'm bored… u wanna come over?_

_Hanna: Sorry, trying on different dresses for Caleb n getting ready 4 2nyt._

_Emily: Can I keep you company?_

_Hanna: Sure (:_

_Emily: See you in 5._

_Hanna: K._

She put her phone on her nightstand before walking up to her closet and taking out half of the dresses she owned and laying them out on her bed. She counted them – 19. She made a face at the 'small' number but shrugged it off.

Hanna had just changed into her fifth dress when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said, digging in her closet for a shoe.

"Wow… you're gonna try on_ all_ of these?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Yea… and there's a couple more in here," she said, tapping the door of her closet.

"Gosh…"

"Which looks better, purple dress with black combat boots or just black pumps?" The blond asked the taller brunette.

"You're asking _me_? The _queen_ of shoes and handbags is asking a _swimmer_ on their opinion in _fashion_?" Emily put on her fake 'shocked' face. Hanna laughed.

"But seriously. Which looks better?"

"If I answer this, will there be no more trying on dresses?" Emily eagerly asked.

"Yea… I kinda like this dress… It shows my ass pretty well…" Hanna finished, turning her head backwards to check out her butt.

"You're so flexible when you have to stare at your own butt, but in gym class… you're always somehow as stiff as a rock…" Emily teased her friend.

"Shut up… So which one?" Hanna asked again, smiling.

"Pumps, defiantly…" Emily answered, nodding her head.

"Combat boots it is," Hanna said, putting back her pumps in her shoe closet.

"Wha-… why do you even bother to ask my opinion?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just to see your abilities of creativity in fashion, which you _clearly_ don't have…" It was Hanna's turn to tease the swimmer.

"Oh whatever. Did you finish your English essay?" Emily asked the blonde.

"W-what essay?" Hanna asked, her smile vanishing from her face in an instant.

"Oh my go-, Hanna… the one about the comparison of the different types of ironies?" Emily tried her best to explain.

"Gulp… gulp… gulp… shit, I'm soooooo screwed… Mr Fitz will give me a friken detention!" Hanna exclaimed. "When is it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"When do we have English?" Hanna frantically asked.

"Last period…" Emily replied, narrowing her eyes, wondering what the _hell_ her friend was up to.

"Oh, whew. That's enough time," Hanna said, sighing and walking over to her make-up desk. She took a seat and began her make-up.

"How does it _exactly_ help you?" A confused Emily asked.

"I know people…" Hanna replied, smirking into the mirror as she brushed on a light foundation.

"What-… oh nevermind…" Emily gave up on her friend and looked at the clock that hung up on the wall. "I gotta get to swim practice. I'll call you later, okay?"

"This time? Dude, it's 6pm!" Hanna stared at Emily through the mirror.

"No, not at school. I train by myself… Kay I'll catch you later," Emily finished and bent down to give Hanna a hug. Hanna hugged back.

"Kay bye."

* * *

**_Next day, Rosewood High_**

Spencer and Aria sat down at the table where Emily and Hanna were already sitting.

"Spence!" Hanna suddenly shouted.

"Oh my-… You gave me a fright, you… thing… Anyways, what?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Why are you eating so little? It's not good for you or the b-"

"HANNA!" Spencer shouted, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Spence, I really am…" Hanna immediately realised her mistake and apologised sincerely.

"Hanna? Spencer? Should we know about something?" Aria slowly asked.

"No. Nope. Nothing at all. Nope. No… no…" Hanna quickly said, trying to right her wrong.

"Oh forget it, Hanna, they aren't idiots. They'll figure it out sooner or later, but it may as well be now, from _me_…" Spencer looked like she was on the verge of tears. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled.

"Spence, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to-" Emily began.

"No… no… it's fine, I'll tell you guys… I'm… I'm…" Spencer failed to finish her sentence. Hanna carefully considered what to say.

"She's pregnant." The blonde finally said, looking away as soon as she said her sentence.

"Huh?" Both Aria and Emily looked confused.

"I'm pregnant. As in there's a baby inside of me…" Spencer spoke for herself.

"Wha- How… Who… When…" Aria looked as shocked as Spencer herself.

"I don't know… I found out like two days ago…" Spencer mumbled, looking down at her own fingers.

"Who-" Emily began. Spencer cut her off.

"Toby."

"Aw, Spence… we'll be here for you… always… promise," Emily said, standing up and going round the table to Spencer's side to give her a hug.

"Thanks, guys, but you don't understand. I don't think you ever will…" Spencer said sadly, sniffing.

"What if we could?" Hanna suddenly asked.

"Hanna, please, this isn't the time to be-" Aria began, but was cut off by the blonde.

"No, Aria, I'm serious. What if we _could_ understand Spencer? Like literally, be in her shoes?" Hanna asked.

"And what _exactly_ are you suggesting?" Aria asked, irritated.

"We could also fall pregnant, duh…" Hanna said, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha-… Hey… Hanna, that's the _first_ _time_ you've said anything smart…" Aria said, staring at Hanna.

"Hey-" Hanna tried to argue with Aria's statement, but Spencer cut in.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not having you guys ruin your lives for me," Spencer said, shaking her head so hard that it looked as if it would fall off.

"Spencer, you don't have a say in this. It's our choice and we'll decide," Hanna said, dismissing the fact that Spencer was even there. Her mind was already made up – she accidentally told the other two girls, so she was going to do whatever it took to help Spencer.

"But-" Spencer started.

"No buts. If we decide to do this, we'll decide. So, Aria? Emily?" Hanna asked seriously.

"Yea. Of course." Aria replied without hesitating.

"Um… yea… sure…" Emily sounded more uncomfortable than sure.

"Well I'm in," said Hanna, with a look on her face – a look of determination.

"Guys, you _really_ don't have to-"

"Shh, Spence." Hanna and Aria both said in unison.

"Well I guess it's decided, then. Girls, ASAP, please," Hanna took charge and spoke to Emily and Aria, who both nodded – Aria more determined than Emily.

* * *

**_Another A/N: How was it? Ooh, Hanna taking charge? That's a first... _**

**_Anyways, below are the days when I'll probably update:_**

**_PLL (This one): Tuesdays and maybe Fridays._**

**_HoA: Tuesdays and maybe Saturdays?_**

**_Note that these days might change depending on school work :P_**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_-He0524_**


	3. Chapter 3: One's Confused

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

Emily looked at herself in the mirror. She just stared and stared and the reflected figure stared back and stared back. While all this was happening, there was one question and only one question spinning her head – 'why do I feel different?'  
Of course, she didn't know the answer to this really weird, but true question. Emily shrugged it off as a normal 'teen-girl-worry' thing and went downstairs to retrieve her schoolbag that she had left on the kitchen island earlier. As she made her way to the island, she got a text from Ben, her boyfriend.

_Ben: Hey babe (: Whatcha doin? :*_

_Emily: Hey (: Sorry, I can't talk now, I have so much h/w 2 finish 4 2morrow…_

_Ben: Aw, okay. See you at school tomorrow… love ya!_

_Emily: Bye (:_

See, this was the exact thing she was talking about – she thought she 'loved' Ben, but she didn't really feel attracted to him… She took a deep breath, exhaled sharply and went back to her room.

Emily had just started on her Chemistry homework when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother had told her that she was going to be late tonight because she was going to meet up with her friends, so she just assumed it was one of her friends and opened the door.

It felt like she had swallowed air and somehow, air was now a deadly sharp object. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

"Hi," said the person.

"H-hi, Maya. What are you doing here?" Emily asked, stuttering over her words.

"You don't want me here." Maya sounded 'serious'.

"No, not at all- Please don't think that, it's- No, that's not the way I meant-" Emily started breathing and talking much faster. Maya cut her off.

"Emily, calm down, I was kidding…" Maya laughed and made her way in. Emily shut the door behind her and tried to calm her nerves. Believe it or not, Maya St. Germain made her more nervous than times when she had to swim as the anchor for her school team.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water? Coffee?" Emily was sweating.

"Emily, I'm your friend, not your mother's friend," said Maya, once again laughing and putting her bag down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Emily suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. What was she supposed to say? _'Hey Maya, whenever you're around, I get weird feelings in my stomach.'_

"Seriously, Em, relax. Anyways, the reason why I'm here is because I think I need to talk to you about something." Maya kept a straight face.

"Um… okay… do you wanna sit down? Go to my bedroom?" Emily asked, worry creeping over her.

"Let's sit down," Maya said, looking around. Emily led her to the living room and they sat down, opposite each other, facing one another.

"So…" Emily started, not knowing where this was heading.

"So… I'm really having problems in Chemistry with my lab partner and I was wondering if you would like to be my new lab partner?" Maya asked, playing with her ring that was now loose from her finger.

Emily almost let out a sigh of relief, but managed to turn it into a 'clearing-throat-process' at the last second.

"Um, sure, Maya. I'd love to. I'll just have to let Uriel know, though," Emily said, smiling. Uriel was her current lab partner.

"Okay great, thanks," Maya said, standing up and picking up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Yea, sure. Have a great evening," Emily said, smiling as she stood by the door. Maya smiled back and left.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb sat in Hanna's living room, watching a romantic comedy.

"You know, these things never have a plot twist-" Caleb started.

"SHHH!" Hanna abruptly slapped her hand over Caleb's half-open mouth, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Hanna, that hurt-"

"SHUT-UP!" Hanna screamed, taking two seconds to take her eyes off the TV to glare at Caleb.

"Girls and their unexpected craziness…" Caleb muttered under his breath.

* * *

Aria sat on her bed, thinking deep. _How was she going to do this? _Her friends knew that she had a boyfriend. That wasn't the problem, though. The real problem was, her boyfriend was Ezra _Fitz_. When she didn't spill the beans about her boyfriend's name, Spencer and the other girls thought that she was just shy and not ready to tell them yet. They were fine with that, but Aria wondered how they were going to take _this_.

"Aria? Aria? Earth to Aria?" Mike snapped his fingered in front of Aria's face.

"Oh my-… Mike… what do you want?" Aria jumped.

"I called you like ten times. Who're you thinking about? That Uriel guy? I saw you checking him out in the halls the other day," said Mike, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yea, checking if he was on my 'never-date-these-people' list," Aria answered sarcastically.

"Whatever. Mom and Dad have gone out again. They said you were gonna make me dinner," Mike said, walking up to Aria's make-up table.

"Oh you're not a baby. Here, go order pizza and don't disturb me." Aria handed Mike a twenty-dollar bill.

"Cheers." With that, Mike left.

Aria went back to thinking. Ezra would get fired for sure if he was discovered in a relationship with her, a minor. Hell, he would be put into custody. She didn't want any of that, but on the other hand… Aria had had very bad baby fever since last summer, when her cousin had given birth to a baby girl.

She shook her head and massaged her throbbing temple. Perhaps it would be better if she just went to bed for now…

* * *

As the movie came to an end, Hanna stretched and looked at her phone – 11:38pm. Okay, so not too late yet… She looked at Caleb who was staring at the screen blankly. She had done a few calculations and had figured out that if things did go properly today, she _could_ get pregnant. Hanna decided it was now or never. She slowly leaned in towards him, and when he turned his head to look at her, she captured his lips with hers. It was only a matter of seconds before things got heated, and soon, Hanna's shirt had developed wings and had flown off of her body.

So far, this night was going _exactly_ how she wanted it to go. Only, she did not know what she _really_ was doing to herself.

* * *

**_The next day, Rosewood High_**

Hanna yawned for the fifth time in English that day. Aria, Spencer and Emily kept on throwing glances at her, thinking she was crazy or something along those lines.

"So, Miss Marin, why do you think Shakespeare made a plot twist towards the end?" Mr Fitz asked Hanna.

"Um…" To be entirely honest, Hanna didn't have a clue of what he was talking about. She had heard about Shakespeare somewhere, but she didn't really know who he was. Just then, she remembered what Caleb had said the night before, when she was watching the film.

"To make sure it's not boring and predictable," Hanna answered blankly.

"Interesting opinion," Mr Fitz seemed to have swallowed the bait. Hanna let out a sigh of relief and went back to dreamland.

* * *

Aria made sure that she packed her bag really slowly in order to catch a quick minute or two with Ezra.

"Miss Montgomery, you're taking awfully long to put _one_ book into a bag…" Ezra teased his petite girlfriend.

"Save it, Mr Fitz, everyone knows you want me in your presence," Aria teased back.

"Ah, that's true… anyways what did you want to talk about?" Ezra asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Can I cook for you tonight?" she asked, putting her pen in her bag.

"Sure," Ezra said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Great, I'll probably be in your apartment before you get there… See you later," Aria said, smiling at him and getting up from her chair.

"Super. Love you," Ezra whispered as he went to the back of the classroom to hang up something.

* * *

School was out and Emily was doing project research for a Sex Ed class that was due in three days. The topic was on the 'LGBT' community. Most of the other people in her class thought it was a total waste of time, learning about sexuality and all, but Emily found it rather interesting.

"Okay, LGBT stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender… interesting…" Emily muttered to herself as her brain processed it. It was only then when a thought hit her – what if _she_ wasn't really into boys? No, but surely, she would have already figured it out by now? Emily closed her laptop and lay facing the ceiling on her bed. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She thought about Ben. And her feelings towards him. Her mind then proceeded to Maya. And her feelings towards _her_. She compared the two, but nothing seemed to make sense. She was confused and irritated, not with herself, but with herself. Wait, did that even make sense? Emily decided that she would continue her project later on and went downstairs to grab a snack.

As she headed back upstairs, she heard a knock on the door. Frustrated with all the confusion in her life and school, she opened the door rather abruptly, with a straight face.

She felt instant lips on hers.

* * *

**_A/N: Dear 'MayDay97', you left a review saying, _**_"I'm sorry but Hannah's idea is one of the stupidest ideas I have ever heard. Why would someone want to be pregnant at their age? It's just ridiculous."**  
Yes, they're really young, but firstly, it's a story, which means it is fiction – none of this happened in real life! And secondly, it's called a Pregnancy Pact for a reason :P No one forces you to read my stories ;) But thanks for the criticism :D (I'm not being sarcastic.)**_

**_Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!_**

**_PS: Oooooh, who is that with Em? Haha… Thx for reading ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

**_Warning: Inappropriate (?) language_**

* * *

**_Previously on 'Pregnant Little Liars'_**

_As Emily headed back upstairs, she heard a knock on the door. Frustrated with all the confusion in her life and school, she opened the door rather abruptly, with a straight face. _

_She felt instant lips on hers._

* * *

Emily was pushed to the wall by goodness-knows-who. After a few seconds, she finally managed to throw the person off of her.

"Ben!? What are you doing here?" Emily shouted, on the verge of tears.

"I missed you…" Bed 'pouted' and tried to kiss her again.

"No." Emily sounded harsher than she meant to.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been basically treating me like I'm something you scrape off the bottom of your shoe for the past week…" Ben trailed off, angrily looking into Emily's eyes. She tried her best to _avoid_ his eyes.

"Ben, I-"

"No, get straight to the point, Emily Fields, and don't try to lie." He sounded pissed off, but Emily knew he wouldn't hurt her physically, like hit her or something… or would he? She took her chances.

"Well you're not helping me get there, are you?" she questioned.

"Emily… please…" Ben once again tried to look into her eyes. She refused.

"Ben… I… I can't do this. Not anymore…" Emily said, pushing past him, running a hand through her hair and walking towards the kitchen island.

"What-… but why? A week ago, you were all happy…" Ben said, sounding somewhat a mixture of frustration, confusion and hurt.

"That was a week ago. Many things can change in a week, Ben," Emily said, finally looking at him to make sure he understood that she was serious.

"But you promised me s-"

"Oh, that's all you ignorant boys think about, isn't it? It's all about sex, sex today, sex tomorrow, sex the next day. Sex, sex, sex!" Emily screamed and ran her hand through her hair again. "But I can't do this. Not right now. Please, Ben, leave. It would make life easier for the both of us." Emily said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"So we're through," Ben said, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"For the time being, yes," Emily sighed and closed the door after him. She went back upstairs and sat on her bed, her project long forgotten. There, she'd done it now, she'd done it – she'd broken up with Ben…

* * *

Spencer's cheeks were wet with tears and more rolled down continuously.

_Hey Spence,_

_Whatcha think Toby and your parents will say when they find out about your little secret?_

_XOXO_

_-A_

She held the letter tight in her hand, her knuckles white. How did '-A' find out? Wait, that was a stupid question… '-A' was _always_ one step ahead of them, in this case, her.

Spencer grabbed her car keys that sat on the kitchen island and made her way to her car. She hopped in and started the engine.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Spencer said, as she hugged Toby as if she was going into exile. Toby had just opened his front door and Spencer had burst into tears, hugging the life out of him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Spence, it's all okay." Toby tried his best to hush his crying girlfriend. He slowly guided her into the living room and sat her on the couch. Spencer curled up into a ball and had her face down, in her arms.

"Spence?" Toby softly said.

She replied by sniffing.

"What's the matter, huh?" Toby smoothly said.

"I-I-…" Spencer kept on crying and sniffing.

"Shh, shh… C'mon, you gotta tell me what this is about," Toby said once again.

"You're gonna hate me. You're gonna hate me," Spencer looked into his eyes but looked away again.

"Spencer Hastings, I could _never_ hate you," Toby said sternly, holding Spencer's chin up so he could look into her eyes. He embraced her, holding her tight.

"But Toby… I… I'm… I'm pregnant," Spencer said, just audible as she started crying again.

"…"

"Toby?" Spencer pulled away from the hug and looked at him. His face was emotionless.

"Look, I know-" Toby cut Spencer off with a kiss.

"You're gonna be a great mom, Spencer, one like I didn't have."

* * *

As promised, Aria was in Ezra's apartment, cooking dinner for the two of them. As she finished laying her last touches, the apartment door opened, revealing Ezra in a suit.

"Welcome home, honey," Aria said, in a flirty tone as she walked up to him, pecking his cheek. Ezra grinned and hung his blazer up.

"Smells so good," he muttered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Only the best for you," Aria whispered in his ear.

* * *

**_Time jump – A month later_**

"Breakfast, Hanna!" Mrs. Marin called her daughter. "You're gonna be later for school!"

Hanna was still in bed, and she was in a grumpy mood. The bed felt too hard and the pillow, too lumpy.

"I'm coming!" she called to her mother and dragged herself out of bed.

As Hanna walked into the kitchen, she felt nauseous.

"Urg, Mom, when's the last time you emptied the bins?" she asked, holding her nose and frowning.

"Last night… and nothing's in it…" Ashley said, checking the bin. "Why?"

Hanna let go of her nose, and in an instant, last night's dinner was on its way back up. She ran for her bathroom, bolted the door, and threw up in the toilet just in time.

For the next five minutes, she puked her guts out.

"Fu**ing _disgusting_," Hanna said, wiping her mouth and staring into the toilet. She flushed it and proceeded to cleaning her teeth. Just then, Ashley came in.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Um… yea, Mom, I'm fine… dunno what happened there…" Hanna said, while brushing her teeth.

"Okay. But I need to get to work. Oh, by the way, your breakfast is still on the table, okay?" Ashley quickly glanced at her daughter who nodded. "Bye sweetheart, love you."

* * *

Hanna finished cleaning her teeth and went back to the dining table. There sat a plate of macaroni cheese, in its usual golden brown colour. Hanna's guts felt like they were going to turn over again. She scrunched up her nose, took the plate and dunked the food into the trash can, setting the plate in the sink before heading upstairs again, to get ready for school.

* * *

**_Lunch break, Rosewood High_**

"Ug Spence, get that away," Hanna said, turning her face away.

"Get what away from who?" Spencer asked, greedily munching on her cheese burger.

"That!" Hanna pointed to the burger, covering her nose and mouth. "Doesn't it smell bad?" she asked, keeping her distance from it.

"Nope. As good as new to me," Spencer said, popping the last bite of it into her mouth.

"Gross."

* * *

Aria sat at the dinner table, picking at her food. She didn't really feel like eating _this_. At the moment, she craved… a croissant. A chocolate covered croissant.

"Aria, honey, what's the matter?" Ella asked her daughter, genuinely concerned.

"Uh, nothing, Mom… It's just that the girls and I had a late lunch at school… May I be excused?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows – her signature move.

"Um sure, honey." Ella gave a questioning look at her husband, but he just shrugged.

In her bedroom, Aria's mind took her back to a conversation that she had had with the other girls, about a month ago.

**_Flashback_**

_"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Aria asked, irritated._

_"We could also fall pregnant, duh…" Hanna said, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Wha-… Hey… Hanna, that's the first time you've said anything smart…" Aria said, staring at Hanna._

_"Hey-" Hanna tried to argue with Aria's statement, but Spencer cut in._

_"No. Absolutely not. I'm not having you guys ruin your lives for me," Spencer said, shaking her head so hard that it looked as if it would fall off._

_"Spencer, you don't have a say in this. It's our choice and we'll decide," Hanna said, dismissing the fact that Spencer was even there. Her mind was already made up – she accidentally told the other two girls, so she was going to do whatever it took to help Spencer._

_ "But-" Spencer started._

_"No buts. If we decide to do this, we'll decide. So, Aria? Emily?" Hanna asked seriously. _

_"Yea. Of course." Aria replied without hesitating. _

**_End of flashback_**

This was, of course, long forgotten now, and Aria wondered if Hanna would still be eager… She decided to finish her homework and call it an early evening. My, my, she was tired…

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update (: and for this chapter that seemed to draggg on (and the loong time jump)… anyways, as many of you may have guessed already, Aria and Hanna are pregnant :D spoiler alert if you didn't realise already :P Anyways, thank-you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means a heck of a deal :D More to come (:_**

**_He0524_**

**PS: I think Emily should have come out in this chapter... oh well... **


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret Not So Safe

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL nor the song mentioned

* * *

_Aria, why are you so into older 'boys'? But your secret's safe with me! _

_Xoxo_

_ -A_

Aria was shaking as she read it. In fact, her hand was shaking so badly that when she tried to read it a second time, the words seemed a blur.

It was just before lunch at school, and she had opened her locker, to find… this…

Aria slowly walked back to class – English.

She _knew_ 'A' would rat her out, and her heart was jumping. Beating _so_ fast. She felt a sudden dizziness. She quickly put her hand on the nearest locker, leaning against it, trying to steady herself. She took deep breaths, in and out, for a few minutes until the dizziness passed and she could walk again.

* * *

"Aria, you coming or not?" Hanna asked Aria rather rudely.

"What's up with you, Han?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing… I'm just tired… and damn hungry…" Hanna muttered, yawning, as if to prove her point.

"Uh, guys, could you give me a minute to ask E- I mean, Mr Fitz a question?" Aria caught her tongue at the last moment. It was close, too close, if you asked her.

"Um, sure… We'll be by the cafeteria," Emily said, turning around and heading for the door. The other two girls followed.

_Emily hasn't spoken in a long time_, Aria thought to herself. Only when she saw the back of Spencer's head disappear, did she turn around and looked at Ezra, who was sitting at his desk.

"I can't," Aria said aloud. Specifically, to _him_.

"Excuse me, Miss Mon-… Aria?" Ezra looked up from his marking.

"I can't," Aria repeated. Were those tears in her eyes?

"Can't what, Aria?" Ezra started tapping his red pen. Aria understood perfectly what all those 'signs' meant. This time, he was nervous. She could tell.

"This. Everything." Aria tried to blink away her tears.

* * *

Emily could feel herself pushing away her loved ones, further and further each day. She sat on her bed, frowning, thinking deeply. _She had broken up with Ben_, which had made her heart a little lighter, but she still felt… so _empty_… like something was missing from her life… she _knew_ she had feelings for someone, she just couldn't clarify who…

All the thinking was making Emily's head want to explode, so she decided to take a jog – it always helped her clear her mind.

"I'm going out for a jog, Mom!" Emily shouted, to nowhere particularly, while filling up a suitable running bottle. She closed the tap and headed out.

Emily had now been running approximately 2 kilometres, when she saw a familiar car parked. She pulled out her earphones, which had been playing 'Sad Song' by 'Blake Lewis'.

"Aria?" Emily walked towards the car. The tiny figure looked up at her, from the driver's seat. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy from crying, as Emily assumed.

"Emily! Wha-what are y-you doing h-here?" Aria stuttered, eyes full of tears, sniffing in.

"Jogging. What are _you_ doing here? Crying?" Emily frowned.

"I… I…" Aria had burst into tears. Emily opened the car door and tried to help Aria out.

"No, let go," Aria protested, tugging at her arm for Emily to let go.

"Then sit in the back seat?" Emily asked. Aria nodded in agreement. She got out the front and proceeded to sit in the back seat, while Emily went around the car to get in too.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The athlete asked the brunette.

"Emily, why did I agree?" Aria sniffed sympathetically.

"What do you me-…? Oh no… you aren't… no, Aria…" Emily trailed off, her chin practically hitting the floor.

Aria just cried harder.

"Aw, Aria… you'll be alright…" Emily gave her friend a hug, her problems forgotten for the time being. All she felt for was Aria, and how devastated she was.

"No, Em. Everything's gonna be different." Aria muttered into Emily's shoulder.

"When did you find out, Ari?" she asked.

"A couple of minutes before you came by. I took the tests in the restaurant. Home was too risky." Aria pulled out of the embrace and tried to wipe her eyes.

"You'll make the mascara go into your eyes," Emily said, catching Aria's arm in mid and holding her hand. Don't get this wrong – Emily did NOT have romantic feelings towards Aria. Right now, she was being a sister to Aria, one like she never had.

"Thanks, Em. You really mean a lot in my life, you really do," Aria said, hugging Emily again.

* * *

Emily had driven Aria back to her (Emily's) house and had taken her tired friend upstairs.

"You gotta tell the baby's father," Emily said to Aria, who had her head in Emily's lap. Emily felt Aria's breathing suddenly get faster.

"Aria? Are you alright?" Emily asked, genuinely concerned.

"Em…" Aria said, sitting up and looking into Emily's eyes. Aria's face was still blotchy from crying, 20 minutes earlier.

"Aria… who _is_ the father?" Emily asked Aria in a low tone. Emily somehow got an unknown feeling that she didn't want to know.

"About that…" Aria trailed off. She got off the bed and walked to Emily's window couch. "Hey, has that fence always been there?" she asked.

"Aria Montgomery, stop trying to change the subject!" Emily warned in a stern voice. "Who _is_ the baby's father?"

"…"

"Don't give me silence. Is… is the baby's father an anonymous? You were just playing around?" Emily said slowly.

"No! Em, what do you take me as? A slut?" Aria looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"N-no… Aria, you know that's not what I meant…" Emily began talking fast, trying to correct her mistake.

"Really? 'Coz that's _exactly_ what it sounds like," Aria said, grabbing her purse, ready to storm out. Emily quickly stood up and went to stand by the door, blocking Aria's only exit.

"Aria, you can't run from it forever. Please, I'm trying to help…" Emily said softly towards the deeply hurt brunette.

"Help…" Aria mumbled, before a tear slipped down her eye.

* * *

Once again, Aria was sitting with her head in Emily's lap. Emily had decided to let Aria take a break before asking her questions again.

"Aria-"

"No, please don't." Aria cut Emily off with a small voice.

"I… Okay…" Emily trailed off, playing with Aria's hair, absent mindedly.

There was silence for a minute or two before Emily decided it was time to break it.

"It's over with Ben," she said, looking away from Aria.

"What?" Aria asked, trying to sit up. Emily pushed her back down, gently.

"Yea. We ended it a few weeks ago," Emily said, shrugging.

"Aw, Em, I'm so sorry," Aria said, taking Emily's hands in hers.

"Surprisingly, I'm not too depressed over it…" Emily muttered mainly to herself.

"Ezra," Aria suddenly said.

"Hm?" Emily asked, but her mind was on Ben… and the _other_ one…

"Em… you can't tell anyone." Aria gulped. Emily shook herself out of her daydream and focused her eyes on Aria, who looked like a sick puppy dog, about to be put down.

"Aria… you know you can trust me," Emily said, softly, wiping Aria's tears.

"Ezra is the baby's dad," Aria said, but this time, she wasn't crying. Maybe she had run out of tears…

"Aria…" Emily said, not believing her ears. First, Aria, little Aria, pregnant, then the baby's dad is _Ezra_? Ezra _Fitz_? The _English_ teacher?

"Em…" Aria said pleadingly, sniffing.

* * *

**_Lunch, Rosewood High_**

"As in 'The Ezra'?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"As in Ezra _Fitz_?" Hanna gasped.

"Guys, how many more 'Ezra's do we know?" A frustrated Aria rolled her eyes. She wasn't ready to answer all the questions she knew were coming. She couldn't even answer Emily yesterday.

"Wait, Em, how come you don't look shocked by this?" Spencer had picked up on the tension between Emily and Aria.

"I… Um… I sort of know this piece of information… and the next too…" Emily muttered the last part under her breath.

"Wait, what?! Aria?! Why?!" Spencer asked Aria, confused.

"She… it happened… She sort of spotted me yesterday right after I took the test when I was crying… I couldn't lie…" Aria trailed off, awkwardly playing with her fingers. After all, it wasn't every day that you told your friends you were _pregnant_, at seventeen…

"But I thought we were team Sparia…" Spencer pouted.

"W-we are… it's just, some things, you can't hide from someone…" Aria trailed off once again.

"When are you planning to tell him?" Hanna asked, stuffing a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"I… I dunno… how will I even bring it up?" Aria whispered, but all three friends heard what she had said.

"Aw, Aria… you know we'll always be here for you…" Emily and Spencer said both in unison, while Hanna nodded, her mouth full of… yea...

"Thanks guys, you really mean a lot," Aria said, smiling at her friends.

* * *

"Please… p-please don't be mad…" Aria was bawling her eyes out and Ezra truly was terrified. He was trying to comfort the small brunette in all ways he could, but none seemed to work. They were sitting on his couch, Aria's head in between Ezra's shoulder and neck – the very position they sat in, when Aria told him about 'The Jenna Thing'.

"Shh, shh, Aria, everything's alright. I could _never_ be mad at you," Ezra said into Aria's hair, kissing her temple.

"No… you-you don't understand…" Aria sniffed, breathing in deeply, and exhaling in fast, short, broken breaths.

"Pookie Bear… then _help_ me understand… by explaining what you have been trying to say to me for the past _two_ _hours_?" Ezra practically begged his girlfriend.

"I… You're gonna _hate_ me for this. So much," Aria swallowed air.

"I could _never_ hate you, Aria. _Never_."

Although for a fraction of a second, Ezra thought that she was going to say that she cheated on him, but he decided not to jump to conclusions. But this – this, he did NOT see coming.

"I'm pregnant," Aria mumbled.

"Aria… what's wrong?" Ezra asked again, choosing to ignore, or at least try to convince himself that he hadn't heard what she had just said.

"No, really, Ezra. I'm pregnant… with your child…" Aria didn't look up at him. _He_ felt _himself_ tense up. Suddenly, breathing in air was hard. His heart felt like ice. He couldn't find a response for her. He had thought it was some teenager problems, like failing the semester, or friends being nasty… but… but _pregnancy_…? No… this was something _completely_ unexpected… At that moment, his body acted without his brain's orders. Ezra got up from his place, causing Aria to nearly fall over. He walked to the door and walked out. Just like that – walked out. He heard a faint, "Ezra, no!" coming from his apartment, but he kept on walking. Walking where? Walking nowhere. Nothing was happening, but something was happening. What?

* * *

**_A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And sorry for the loooong scene between Emily and Aria… how was it? What's going on with Ezria? Is this the end for them? Or is it just the start…? Reviews inspire me (: Thx for reading, more to come._**

**_He0524_**


	6. Chapter 6: So Close

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

**_Same day as previous chapter_**

Ezra was standing outside his apartment building, staring at the park ahead of him. There were a thousand things running through his mind…

Wait, what had he just done? Had he just _left_ his _pregnant_ _girlfriend_ alone? Had he just walked _out_ on her? Had he just- … Gosh, he was such an _idiot_! As much as he wanted to go back into his apartment, hold Aria in his arms, and tell her _everything_ was going to be alright, that he'd _always_ be here for her, his feet were _rooted_ to the spot. They _refused_ to move an inch. Was this it? Had he screwed it up? Was this the ultimate blow to their 'already-complicated-teacher-to-student' relationship? He sighed as he sat on the spot, the cold ground beneath him.

He had been sitting like that for about 5 minutes when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, followed by an angry face looking at him.

"Miss Marin?" Ezra questioned.

"It's Hanna. What the hell just happened?" The blond stood there, looking down at her English teacher, arms crossed.

"Miss Marin, you cannot talk that way-"

"Save it, _Ezra_. I know about you and Aria. But answer my question – what the _hell_ just happened? And where is Aria?" Hanna looked and sounded _really_ mad.

Ezra gasped as he heard that she knew about him and Aria – they had sworn to each other not to say anything about their relationship to other people. But if Hanna knew about this, their relationship, then she would probably know about the pregnancy too… A wave of anger washed through Ezra's body as he stood up, realising those things.

"Who else knows?" Ezra asked rather harshly.

"Hm, let's see, myself, Spencer and Emily. Duh?" Hana said sarcastically, as she pulled her phone out.

"When did she tell you?" Ezra asked, looking right at Hanna.

"This morning. I _know_ she walked into your apartment. You walked out like 2 and a half hours later. I _know_ she broke the news to you. Why are you out _here_ and _not_ with her?" Hanna jabbed her finger into Ezra's chest. Ezra, not expecting the blond to be so strong, stumbled back.

"I… Wait, have you been stalking her? Us?" Ezra asked, realisation hitting him.

"Yes. Yes I have been. Because I _know_ guys. This is what they do _all_ the time." Hanna rolled her eyes, as if refusing to believe what she had just said.

"Well it's not every day that your girlfriend tells you that she's _pregnant_! With _your_ child!" Ezra shouted at Hanna.

"Well it's not every day that you find out that you're _pregnant_! At _seventeen_!" Hanna shouted back, nearly spitting in Ezra's face.

As Ezra heard this, a wave of guilt crashed over him. _How could he have been so stupid? _Yes, he was surprised, but if he put himself in _Aria's shoes_? In _poor Aria's shoes_? No. It wasn't _fair_ for her. He had to get back up there, _ASAP_.

"Hanna, I have to get to Aria." Ezra suddenly said, ready to race a marathon runner.

"Oh, you finally realised…" Hanna said, thick on sarcasm, fake yawning. "Oh, and if you hurt Aria, I _will_ destroy you, Ezra _Fitz_. I will."

"Thank-you for making me realise things," Ezra said, not looking back and rushing to his apartment. In his mind, though, he knew that he had made a _huge_ mistake in walking out on Aria a few minutes ago, and that _everything_ could have changed. _Everything_.

* * *

Hanna got back into her car. She had watched Aria walk in, and Mr Fitz walk out about two and a half hours later. She then knew that Aria had told him everything. She had watched to see if he would walk back in after a few minutes, but he plopped on the ground. She had then gotten out of her car and had given him a nasty lecture. To be honest, calling 'Mr Fitz' 'Ezra' wasn't the easiest thing, but she had to do it. For _her_. For Aria.

As she thought these things through, a tear or two slipped down her cheeks and fell onto the steering wheel. There was a _real_ reason why she was here. Her _real_ intention _wasn't_ to watch Aria. It was to… to take a couple of _pregnancy_ _tests_. No, not in her car, don't be silly. She had taken them from an adjacent restaurant, and had walked out feeling numb and un-understandable. She had gotten back into her car, and only then, had she seen Aria, wondering by _his_ apartment. She had decided to sit and watch, since she didn't want to go back home.

Hanna wiped her eyes and sniffed. Yes, the tests had all been positive – at least she now had an explanation for why she had been eating so much for the past couple weeks… _How was her mother going to take the news? Hadn't she always warned Hanna not to get pregnant? To have safe sex if was going to have it? What would Caleb do?_ Hanna heavily sighed and started her car, to drive home. After all, you couldn't run _forever_…

* * *

As Ezra breathlessly opened his apartment door, he got a strange feeling. A feeling to strange for his liking.

"Aria?" he called.

_No answer._

"Aria?" he called again.

_Still, no answer._

Panicking, Ezra walked right past his couch and went to check the bathroom. There, with the door wide open, was no-one.

Ezra backed out of his bathroom and went back to the couch. As he looked down, he nearly screamed.

There, lay Aria, _passed out_.

In shock, Ezra didn't move for a good few seconds. When his brain finally processed what was going on, he immediately crouched down and quickly checked for her pulse –no pulse. No pulse?! Not knowing what to do next, he hastily pulled his phone out, dropping it. He growled in frustration and picked it up, but he soon realised that it wasn't going to help him. He then carried the small brunette out of his apartment and put her in the back seat of his jumped into the driver's seat as if his life depended on it and started driving to the hospital.

* * *

**_Hospital, A&E _**

Ezra parked randomly in front of the Accident and Emergency entrance and got out of his seat. Two (what he assumed) paramedics ran to him with a stretcher.

"Sir?" one asked, while positioning Aria on the stretcher.

"I don't know. I went back into my house and she was there, on the floor," Ezra said, on the verge of crying. One of the paramedics tried feel for Aria's pulse.

"No pulse," he murmured to his partner. "Wait… very, _very_ faint pulse. Too slow it's dangerous."

"And what relation does she have with you?" The paramedic who spoke to him earlier asked him. Ezra hesitated here – what was he supposed to say?

"Blood sister," he blurted out, immediately regretting it. Now, there would be questions he wouldn't be able to answer for sure.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Seventeen." Ezra replied.

"And you, sir?"

"Twenty-five." Ezra replied.

* * *

By now, all three men were inside the hospital building, running in the corridor.

"Seventeen, female, very faint pulse. Legal guardian present!" One of the paramedic shouted, to nowhere, or at least, that's what Ezra thought. But as he (the paramedic) finished his sentence, two nurses started running with them, and another, shouting, "Room 164!"

* * *

"Yes, but she will be fine. We did some quick check-ups on her, and it turns out that she couldn't breathe properly. Lack of oxygen. Tell me, does your sister have any sort of disorder?" A doctor, Doctor Brandt, asked Ezra.

"She does suffer from Anxiety Disorder," Ezra nervously said.

"Ah, fitting the puzzle pieces together," the doctor muttered, writing something down on his clipboard. "She should wake up in about an hour."

* * *

A thousand things were racing through Ezra's mind. He would be a dad. His age wasn't exactly the problem, everything else was. Oh, you want a list of the problems?... Too many… rather ask a list for what _wasn't_ a problem… He was dating a minor – and as an extra, she was his _student_. He knew that her parents didn't know anything, and what would Byron say? Yes, Byron did like him, but who are we kidding? Ezra had just made his daughter fall _pregnant_. Just then, Ezra heard a groan. He snapped his head around – Aria had her eyes open. He could tell she was confused and scared.

"Aria?" he said softly. Aria took one look at him and immediately looked away, into the nothingness.

"Aria, please, hear me out. I'm _so_ sorry. I know I shouldn't have walked out on you. I so truly sorry," Ezra said genuinely. He heard sniffing, which indicated that she was crying.

"What happened?" Aria asked, avoiding Ezra's pleas. She still didn't look at him. "What happened to me?"

"You… um…" Ezra didn't know what to say.

"Ezra, please. What happened?" Aria asked once again.

"You were passed out when I came back into the apartment," Ezra said blankly.

"Oh." It was all he got from her.

Just then, Dr Brandt came in.

"Aria Fitz, seventeen, correct?" he asked, scribbling something down on his clipboard. Ezra's heart sank. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Aria about how he had checked her in.

"Fitz? Um…" Aria quickly glanced at Ezra, before finishing her sentence. "Yes, that would be me."

"You and your baby just had a shock. You are both alright. I assume you know you're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Yes sir," Aria said, before looking at Ezra again. He looked so guilty.

"Would you like me to call your parents and let them know about this?" he asked.

"NO!" Ezra and Aria both said loudly. The doctor gave a chuckle.

"Okay. I will leave you to rest for a couple of hours; you will be discharged this evening." Brandt walked out.

"I can explain."

"I need explanations."

They both said at the same time. Ezra gave Aria a brief smile.

"I didn't know what to do. If I said you weren't my sister or something, they would have had to call your parents, which would result in them finding out about the baby," Ezra softly said, walking towards her bed.

"Stay away from me," Aria said, tears in her eyes.

"Aria, please don't push me away," Ezra pleaded her.

"Me?! Push _you_ away?!" Aria exclaimed angrily.

"Why wasn't I the first to know about your pregnancy?" Ezra shot back.

"Why? Why! Because I was _scared_. Scared that you'd _leave_ me. And I wasn't much wrong, was I?" Aria shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aria… I would _never_ leave you. And I'm _so_ sorry for the way I reacted back there. I… I just couldn't believe it…" Ezra now sat on the edge of her bed. Aria shifted herself away from him. "Aria… please…"

"Ezra… I… I need time. W-who knows what e-else you would d-do because _'you can't believe it'_?" Aria said, stuttering every now and then.

Aria's words stung Ezra. It was painful to hear her say those words. Too painful. But he knew that he deserved them.

The devastaing news was, he was _So Close_ to getting her back. But he lost her.

* * *

_Hanna: Please come over. I need to talk to you._

_Caleb: No emoticons… No exclamation marks… Using 'please'… This can't be good…_

_Hanna: Caleb, I'm serious._

_Caleb: Uh-oh… u said my name… not good, not good… I'll be right over._

Hanna sighed and threw her phone down on her bed. She was Hanna Marin; nothing should scare her… well, apart from 'A', of course… But this – breaking _the news _to Caleb Rivers – just the thought made her chill to the bones.

A few minutes had gone by, and she heard a knock on her open door.

"At your service, Madam," Caleb said, a smile on his face.

"H-hey," Hanna said, walking up to hug him.

"Hanna? What's wrong?" Caleb asked, returning the embrace.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Hanna asked, irritated. No-one could pick up on her moods, except for this… shaggy haired boy.

"Hanna, you're my _girlfriend_. I know some things about you that _you_ don't even know," he laughed. Hanna hated the fact that he could do this. "But seriously, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Hanna decided that she was going to say this boldly. And she did…

"Oh… um… okay?" Caleb answered. Hanna felt him tense up.

"Seriously, Caleb?! I just told you I'm _pregnant_, and all you say is 'okay'?" Hanna exclaimed madly, pulling away from the hug.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Caleb shouted back. Hanna could feel tears threatening to flow.

"Forget it. Just go," Hanna said, pushing him out the door and closing it in his face.

"I will." Was what she heard on the other side of the door.

Hanna slipped down the door and started crying, silently.

_Boys, are **all** the same._

* * *

**_A/N: How's having Hanna for a friend? Awesome, yea? Anyways, how was the chapter? Not like Caleb? Sorry, couldn't think of what his character would say… Some drama in the next chapter, stay tuned! _**

**_-He0524_**


	7. Chapter 7: Official

**_A/N: GUYZ! If reading reviews could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over! You guys wanna kill me before the real drama goes down? I wonder how many times ppl are gonna kill me after this chapter… To all readers who are upset because of Caleb's reaction: I'm ship Haleb HARD. But what has to happen will happen :P Stay tuned and you might be satisfied (hopefully)… And thanks so much for the reviews (:  
Shout-out to: _****_prettylittleliars39464_****_ – THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU, 1000000000000%! Thank-you for your support._**

**_Shout-out to:_** **_sarahschneider2012_****_ – You're a GREAT writer! I haven't read all the chapters yet, but I'm getting there! Thanks for your support._**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

**_Time jump – a week later_**

Hanna angrily threw her phone onto the couch as she walked into her living room. She had been trying to call Caleb for a full week now, but he wasn't picking up, and the fact that she was pregnant didn't really help either. Her hormones were all over the place, and emotionally… um… rather not talk about that…

_Hanna: Caleb, please stop avoiding me, and PICK UP._

She sent him a text.

_No reply._

She sighed in frustration and went back to her room, where Emily, Spencer and Aria were staring at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Hanna looked at them, throwing her arms out.

"Are you okay? You've been so tense and irritable lately," Spencer asked, slowly getting off Hanna's bed.

Hanna remained silent.

"Hanna?" Emily asked.

"Spence, I don't think she's okay…" Aria said, nudging Spencer.

"I'm right here, you know," Hanna said to Aria.

"Sorry… what's bothering you, Han?" Aria asked.

"Nothing… nothing, I'm fine… really…" Hanna trailed off, frowning and biting her lip – a habit that she had and tended to do whenever things _weren't_ alright. "I… I'm just pregnant."

"What?" The three brunettes said in unison.

"I am PREGNANT. Like Aria and Spencer," Hanna said, shrugging. She felt so empty, and nothing she did seemed to fix that.

"Oh…" It was all Spencer could manage.

"Hey, I kept my promise," Hanna said to Spencer, smiling slightly to try lighten the mood.

* * *

**_Rosewood High_**

"Aria Montgomery to please report to Mr Fitz's classroom. Aria Montgomery, thank-you."

Aria groaned as she heard the announcement. She had been avoiding Ezra all week – entering his classroom with all three friends by her side when she had English, and _bolting_ out the door the moment the bell signalled the end of the lesson. Ezra had given her space and time. She needed _more_. But she decided to give him a chance. To see what he was going to say.

Aria changed directions and headed towards the English classroom, where her _teacher_ awaited.

"Aria!" Ezra sighed a sigh of relief. Aria closed the door behind her and just stood there, not moving any closer to _him_.

"You called me here, sir?" she asked, _hoping_ it was a 'teacher-to-student' talk. Not more, not less.

"Aria, please." Ezra didn't _dare_ move any closer to her. He knew her _too_ well to push his boundaries.

"Ezra… I… I don't know what to do anymore. I don't." Aria tried not to look emotional. Not here, not at school. She knew just talking to Ezra at school, _alone_, was a _huge_ risk.

"What do you mean, Aria? I've given you time and space." Ezra asked her, afraid of what her answer would be.

"Ezra, you've gotta be patient with me here," Aria said, using hand gestures to try 'emphasise' her point.

"I've been _nothing_ but patient! _Nothing_!" Ezra exclaimed. Aria's eyes welled up with tears. She started to walk very slowly towards him while she lectured him. Lectured him with painful memories of the past.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to say here, Ezra, I don't. _You're the one who_ walked out on me when I told you I was pregnant. _You're the one who_ ignored me when I called out for you at your apartment. _You're the one who_-" Ezra cut her off. He took his chances.

He _kissed_ her.

Aria immediately broke the kiss – not a good sign, if you ask me. Not a good sign.

"I… Can I come over tonight?" Aria asked, looking away from Ezra. Ezra's brain didn't immediately process what she was asking.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Can I come over tonight? To talk things through…" Aria asked again, her hand, resting on the door handle.

"Yes! Sure!" Ezra responded immediately this time.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Hanna was leaning against Caleb's locker, waiting for him.

"Why?" she asked immediately when she saw him. Caleb jumped, obviously not expecting her to be there. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not avoiding you… who says I was?" Caleb asked, not keeping eye contact.

"Caleb, you haven't been answering my calls _and_ texts, and whenever I enter a class that I have with you, you sit on the opposite side of the classroom! Now I'm not very good in English, but I'm sure that _all_ of the above fit the definition of 'avoid'!" Hanna was on the verge of tears.

Caleb looked around the hallway – it was clear. He then took Hanna's wrist and took her into the Janitor's Closet.

"What the hell?" Hanna asked angrily, rubbing her wrist.

"Listen, Hanna, I-"

"No. YOU listen. You've been avoiding me ever since I told you I was pregnant, and then you ignore all my texts and calls? Are you that much of a coward to just say it to my face?" Hanna angrily exclaimed, repositioning her bag over her right shoulder.

"You know what? I was. I was too much of a coward," Caleb said, running his hand through his hair.

"So what are you saying?" Hanna asked, calming down a little.

"I-I can't do this anymore. I… I just can't." Caleb sounded so confused and regretful.

"What are you trying to say to me, Caleb?" Hanna made sure every one of her words sounded even and firm.

"Hanna, I… I-I'm breaking up with you. That's what I'm doing." Without another word, Caleb turned and walked out the door.

Hanna just stood there, in that position for what seemed an eternity before plopping down on the ground. She didn't cry. She _laughed_. Laughed _so_ hysterically that even she herself thought she had eventually lost it.

She laughed at the facts:

The promise she made to Spencer – why was she so _dumb_? _Why_ did she do it? Didn't she know that she was practically _throwing_ her life away? But now, it was too late. _Far_ too late. This was one of those mistakes that could _not be undone_.

Hanna took _the thing_ out of her bag. She knew it was a _terrible_ thing to do, but whatever. She didn't care anymore. No, she didn't.

* * *

"Hey, where's Hanna?" Aria asked Emily as Emily walked out of Chemistry.

"Huh? Hanna doesn't have Chemistry with me… She has Art with you…" Emily said, sounding confused.

"Oh… She's probably at the mall or something…" Aria shrugged and started walking, with Emily alongside her.

"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Hanna today? I mean, she was with me in History earlier this morning… but now she's nowhere…" Spencer, who had just had gym, had caught up with the two.

"We were just about to ask the same thing…" Aria said to Spencer, shaking her head.

"Oh… Anyways, how do you guys feel about the PowerPoint Presentation for Sex Ed today?" Spencer asked. She _obviously_ sounded excited.

"Nervous."

"Awkward."

Aria and Emily both said at the same time. Spencer gave a light chuckle.

"Speaking of the presentation, my flash-drive's in my locker. Walk me there?" Aria asked her friends.

"Mines in mine too," Spencer said, nodding.

"I need to get my books anyway," said Emily.

* * *

"Hey Aria, can you please hold this for me- Oh, nevermind," Spencer said, turning round to look at Aria, who had literally climbed in her own locker, looking for her flash-stick. She turned her head to look at Emily, but she was stuffing her bag with books for the next lessons. Spencer rolled her eyes and put her flash-drive on top of her locker, before unpacking her bag with the books from the lessons before gym and re-packing it with different books.

Just then, a boy riding a skateboard that was now out of control crashed into the locker right next to Spencer's, making the lockers rock back and forth.

"Sorry," the boy apologised, before getting back on his wooden entertainment and skating away.

"Boys…" Spencer muttered under her breath, zipping her bag and closing her locker's door. She turned to look at Aria and Emily, and realised that they were waiting for her.

"Oh, sorry guys," Spencer said, her hand reaching for the USB stick that she had placed on top of the lockers earlier.

"No problem," Aria said. "I'm gonna try text Hanna. I don't feel safe for her, especially now that she's pregnant too."

Spencer's hand kept fumbling for the little device that she _knew_ was somewhere here.

"Help?" Emily offered, being the taller one.

"Haha, yes please," Spencer said, stepping aside for the taller brunette.

"Um, Spence, it's not here," Emily said, standing on her tippy toes and looking at the top of the lockers.

"Huh? It should be… I left it there a couple of seconds ago…" Emily could see the anxiety in Spencer's eyes.

"Calm down, we'll find it." Emily gave a light chuckle and stood on her tippy toes once again.

"No-one could have taken it… unless… oh, that _idiot_!" Spencer suddenly said, running to the end of the lockers. She stuck her head to the wall, trying to get a view of what was _behind_ them.

"Oh," Emily dragged the word out, nodding her head as she understood what Spencer was saying. When the lockers rocked because of the crash from the boy, Spencer's USB had fallen to the other side.

"I'll go get a broom," Aria said, laughing at Spencer's facial expression.

"Thanks. Oh, did Hanna reply?" Spencer called out after Aria.

"Nope!" Aria shouted back, before her back was out of sight.

* * *

Hanna had _it_ in her hand. She had slouched down, leaning on one of the walls of the room, legs straight out in front of her. Just as she raised _it_ again, the door burst open, revealing a giggly Aria, looking down at her phone.

"OH MY GOSH!" Aria screamed when she saw Hanna.

"Oh hey, Aria," Hanna said, smiling a little.

"Hanna!? What are you doing?" Aria questioned, immediately crouching down by Hanna and taking _it_ away.

"Hey, give that back!" Hanna exclaimed, making a reach for it.

"Hanna? What's wrong? _Why are you doing this_?" Aria asked, her eyes, forming tears.

* * *

**_A/N: Apologies for the late update. BTW what do you think Hanna's doing? Yes, Haleb is Official - they've broken up... Lol, love hearing your suggestions/answers! Thx for reading._**

**_-He0524_**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

"Hanna? What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Aria asked, her eyes, forming tears.

"Nothing… why?" Hanna blinked heavily. Her eyelids were struggling to stay open.

"Hanna, you're pregnant, and you're drunk. On school property!" Aria held Hanna's hand, trying to stop her tears from falling. She wondered what on earth made the blond do this to herself – Hanna was a really strong person, and that's what scared Aria even more.

"Darling, I'm fine," Hanna said, slurring her words and burping after her sentence.

"Oh my gosh… you're really drunk…" Aria quickly dialled Spencer's number.

"Hello?" Spencer picked up.

"Spencer, please come to the Janitor's Closet and bring Emily with you." Aria hung up.

"Hanna, what happened?" Aria once again turned to Hanna, looking right into her baby blue eyes. Hanna, though drunk, found it painful to think or talk about Caleb.

"Nothing," she muttered quickly, breaking eye contact with Aria.

"Oh really? What girl, what _pregnant girl_, locks herself in the _Janitor's Closet_ and drinks? _Drinks_?!" Aria exclaimed angrily, throwing her arms out.

"Me…" Hanna murmured under her breath, breathing out heavily. Just then, the closet door opened, revealing a very worried Emily, and behind her, Spencer.

"Hello!" Hanna said cheerfully, smiling big at them. She tried to get up, but fell back unsuccessfully.

"Hanna?" Emily and Spencer said in unison.

"That's me!" Hanna chuckled to herself, before gripping onto one of the shelves to support herself getting up, being successful this time.

* * *

"I can do it!" Hanna exclaimed, bending over to unzip her shoes, pushing Aria who was trying to unzip it, out of the way. Unfortunately, one of the consequences for being drunk is the loss of balance.

Emily caught Hanna just as she stumbled over, nearly crashing her head. Hanna shook Emily off.

"I can do it, Em."

"Hanna, just accept our help. Please," Emily begged Hanna, griping her shoulders. Hanna let out a sigh and nodded. Aria leaded the way to Spencer's bedroom, the other three, following close behind.

"I'll take her from here. You guys get back to school and cover for us," Emily said, gently nudging Spencer.

"Okay. Call us if you have a problem," Aria said, stopping along with Spencer.

"Will do," Emily said, walking into Spencer's bedroom with Hanna.

* * *

By the bed, Hanna suddenly stopped and started to dig in her bag. She finally took her phone out, scrolling through her contacts list.

"Who're you calling?" Emily asked with a concerned face.

"Caleb," Hanna muttered, still scrolling. Emily didn't grab the phone from Hanna, but rather took it away, gently.

"Hey, give that back!" Hanna tried to make a grab for the phone, however, Emily was too fast for her.

"Friends don't let friends dial drunk," Emily said, smiling. "You'll thank me when you wake up. If you can even remember what happened…" Emily muttered her last sentence, smiling and shaking her head. "Sit, lie, sleep."

Hanna did so.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs," Emily said, before pulling up the covers to cover Hanna's fragile body.

"Thanks, Em." Hanna shot Emily a smile.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

"Ohhhh…" Hanna groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she had a migraine. "Where the f… Oh…" Hanna realised she was in a familiar place – Spencer's bedroom. She looked at the digital clock which lay on the wall facing her: 4:29pm. She tried to blink her sleep away. Her throat felt like a dead, dry bush that had just calmed from a bushfire, and her bladder was about to_ burst_. She ran to the bathroom and released the liquid that had built up inside her, letting out a sigh of relief as she did so.

"Hanna?" she heard a voice call for her.

"In here!" Hanna shouted, flushing the toilet.

Emily knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"How you felling?" Emily asked, smiling.

"Shitty," Hanna replied bitterly.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't," Emily said, giving a light chuckle. "I brought you some dispirins…"

"Could I rather have an aspirin? Those ones are weak," Hanna said, indicating the dispirins.

"Sorry, I already looked. Spencer only has these…" Emily shook her head. She gave the pills to Hanna, followed by a glass of water.

"Eugh, is this water?" Hanna asked, nearly spitting it out, but managing to swallow.

"Um… yea…" Emily replied, confused.

"Oh…"

* * *

Aria and Ezra were sitting on opposite couches, looking around the small apartment awkwardly. _He_ was waiting for _her_ to break the silence. Eventually, Ezra couldn't take it anymore.

"So…" he said, hoping she would catch on. She did.

"So…" Aria replied.

"You wanted to talk today…" Ezra's eyes looked down at him fingers. He couldn't look her in the eye. He just couldn't.

"Ezra-"

"Before you say anything, I'm going to say this. I'm _really_ sorry." Ezra cut her off, pausing between every few words.

"I'm not here to listen to your continuous apologies." Although Aria really didn't mean to make it sound hurtful, it did. It scarred Ezra. "I'm here to make up with you. I think I've given it enough thought and I really miss you. I do."

Ezra didn't say a word. He simply stood up from his couch and went across to Aria, embracing her tightly.

"I missed you too, Pookie Bear. And I love you," he said gently, into her hair. Aria returned the embrace.

"I know."

_Ezria has Reunited._

* * *

"Please?" Toby begged her.

"No, Toby. I'm not going anywhere." And annoyed Spencer shook her head.

"But why? Don't you want to see our baby?" Toby pouted, slowly walking up to Spencer.

"I… I'm scared…" Spencer softly said, letting Toby hug her waist from behind.

"Baby… I'll be right there…" Toby said, trying his best to comfort the shaking brunette.

"No, I'm not scared to see the baby; I'm scared that my parents will find out. I'm still a minor, Toby. Everything that happens at a hospital, my parents will find out. They'll have to tell my parents." Spencer looked into Toby's eyes.

Toby started laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Spencer exclaimed, shrugging Toby off, irritated,

"Spence, _you're_ a minor. Not me. I'm eighteen, remember?" he reminded his girlfriend. A smile appeared on her face.

"So…" Spencer wondered what he'd say.

"So does that mean we're going?" Toby asked, excited. He looked like a toddler, about to get a new toy. Spencer smiled at the thought.

"Yea, sure."

With that, the couple walked out, hand in hand.

* * *

Hanna was back in her own bedroom, tears running down her face. Now that Caleb had left her, she knew the only support she could rely on, other than her friends', of course, was her mother's. After a long time spent on crying and thinking, Hanna eventually came to a decision.

* * *

"Spencer Hastings?" A nurse dressed in a white and blue uniform who had a clipboard in her hand called Spencer.

"Here…" Spencer raised her hand.

"We're ready for you," the nurse said, smiling at Spencer.

"Thank-you," Spencer said, before taking Toby's hand and getting up.

* * *

"Hello. You must be Spencer. I'm Doctor Jenny Jean, but you can call me Jenny." The doctor greeted Spencer with a warm smile. She looked really young; somewhere in her early twenties was where Spencer expected her age to lay.

"Hi. This is Toby," Spencer said, pointing to her boyfriend.

"I'm guessing you're the father?" Jenny asked.

"That's me…" Toby said, smiling a little.

"Right. Let's get started, shall we? Nothing painful, just an ultrasound."

"Um okay…" Spencer sat on the bed. Jenny chuckled.

"You need to lie down, Spencer. And we've gotta put this stuff on you," the doctor said, indicating a tub of blue gel. "It might be a little cold, but here we go!"

Spencer inhaled sharply as the gel was placed on her stomach. It really was damn freezing. The doctor gave a light laugh.

"Okay…" Jenny said, picking up the scanner. "Hm… You seem about 6 weeks pregnant."

"Really? Only that far?" Spencer said, frowning. "I started morning sickness about a month ago…"

"Oh? You started really early… you normally start it around this time, at 4-6weeks into the pregnancy… but some women do get it really early, so not to worry," Jenny said, handing Spencer a paper towel to wipe the gel off. Spencer did so, and hopped off of the bed.

"I'll see you in about two months. We should be able to tell the gender of the baby around then. But, if you have any pains or anything like that, I want you to come immediately, okay?" The doctor asked, writing something down on her form.

"Yes, sure. Thank-you."

"Um... a quistion..." Toby said awkwardly.

"Yes?" Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"How safe is sex when pregnant? I mean for the baby." Toby blurted out unexpectedly.

Spencer whacked Toby's arm and blushed as red as blood, while the doctor laughed hard.

"It's safe. Actually healthy for the baby," she said, finishing her laugh.

"Okay, thank-you," Toby said, taking Spencer's hand and walking out awkwardly.

"I can't believe you just asked that question..." Spencer muttered to Toby, still not making eye contact with him.

"Just to be on he safe side, Spence..." Toby put his arm around Spencer. "And see? That was nothing!"

"Whatever. I'm hungry; let's stop by the pizza place, please?" Spencer batted her eyes.

"Not a problem," Toby replied, laughing and entwining their fingers together.

* * *

"Mom?" Hanna called out for her mother. She had been crying, and it looked a little obvious.

"Hanna? Are you alright?" her mother asked, concerned.

"Um… yea… Actually… I was hoping I could talk to you… if you're not busy…" Hanna sniffed in.

"Of course…" The red-head put her documents away, before patting the seat next to her. "So what's the problem?"

"I… um… You're gonna hate me so much for this…" Tears started running down Hanna's face again.

"You're my daughter – I can't hate you… so what is it?" Ashley tried her best to comfort her crying daughter. To admit, she wasn't the best at comforting people. But she was willing to try. For her. For Hanna.

"I… um…" Hanna tried to say the words. It didn't work.

"As long as you don't tell me you're pregnant, we're fine," Ashley said, chuckling, trying to lighten the mood.

Hanna's facial expression looked guilty and stayed rigid. Her mother was no fool. She picked up on it.

"Oh my gosh… you _are _pregnant, aren't you?!" Ashley gasped, her eyes open wide.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! Yes, not much drama in the chapter… but what do you think Ashley's reaction will be? Hanna gets disowned? Grounded? What? Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up on Tuesday, the latest. Good news too – I close school on this coming Wednesday for three weeks, which means new chapters every day/every two days! Lol, thanks for reading and sticking with me (:_**

**_-He0524_**


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

"Oh my gosh… you're pregnant, aren't you?!" Ashley gasped, her eyes open wide. Hanna didn't say anything. She just cried harder. She knew it – this was the end. She knew her mother had put up with her crap for the past 17 years, and this was it. Hanna had taken out the final block of the tower, and that block, yes, that tiny little block, would make the tall tower come _crashing_ down. But something unexpected happened. _She_ hugged _her_. Her mother _hugged_ her. Surprised, and taken off guard, Hanna didn't move; eyes wide. _What?_ _Was her mother embracing her?_

"Who else knows?" Ashley gently asked her daughter, rocking from side to side.

"The other girls… and…" Hanna sniffed. "_Him_."

Although Hanna didn't say _his_ name, Ashley understood perfectly well who she was referring to.

"And what did _he_ say?"

Hanna didn't say anything. Just cried harder, if that was even possible.

As the truth sunk into Ashley's brain, she wanted to get up from that very spot and pay _him_ a visit. Crush _him_ to pieces to make sure _he_ couldn't hurt her baby again.

"Is it… is this _a-always_ how it works, Mom? They say they'll love you _forever_… and… a-and at the first c-chance they get, t-they leave you? J-just walk out the d-door like that?" Hanna sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"I know, baby, I know. But he's not worth it... He'll miss his _own_ child's childhood. Miss his _own_ child growing up. Miss his _own_ child's first steps…" Ashley comforted the shaking blond, trying to get her to calm down.

"I… I don't know if I can do this alone, Mom, I really don't…" Hanna pulled away from the embrace and looked straight into her mother's eyes.

The baby won't have a father…

_This is Hanna Marin's Life…_

* * *

"I can't. But they won't care. They never have." Spencer tried to talk Toby out of it.

"Spencer… they'll find out sooner or later… Besides, you're going to start showing soon…" Toby trailed off, trying to get his girlfriend to change her mind.

"I'll only really start showing around 4-5 months," Spencer argued, not wanting to tell _them_ anything.

"Spencer, please-"

"Toby! No! Besides, if they press charges against you, we're talking _jail_ here! _Jail_!" Spencer exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

"Jail? For getting my _girlfriend_ pregnant?" Toby was astonished.

"Yes. I'm still a minor, and because you're eighteen, it's seen as _rape_ in the law's eyes, even though it wasn't. The law is strange, Toby." Spencer tried her best to explain.

"Spencer… Please just tell your parents… I can't look at your parents in the eye, knowing that we're keeping such a secret from them…" Toby looked guilty.

"Hey, hey, hey," Spencer said, hugging him. "I'll deal with this. I will."

* * *

Emily lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. Chemistry today was just plain awkward. Awkward. That word itself is awkward… Awkward… Awkward…

Emily snapped out of her daydream as she heard a knock on her door.

"Emily, a friend is here to see you." She heard her mother's voice.

"Can you send them up?" Emily asked lazily, not bothering to get up. She knew it was Hanna or Spencer, but most likely Aria.

"Hey," said a voice.

Emily's eyes opened wide, and she bolted up.

"M-M-Maya, w-what are you d-doing here?" Emily asked, stuttering over her words.

"Is there something you did that I should know about?" Maya asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Um… no?" It came out as a question rather than an answer.

"Oh… okay… Um… about why I'm here…" Maya trailed off, not knowing what to exactly say next. "How's it with Ben?"

"Um… fine?" Completely taken by surprise, once again, it sounded more like a question.

"Oh…" Maya sounded somewhat 'upset'. It was almost as if she was hoping for… another answer… more specifically, a _'no, we're not fine'_.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Just asking," Maya said, looking away as she said it. She walked over to Emily's window and stared outside.

"Actually we're not." Emily blurted out, but as soon as she said it, she put a hand over her mouth. Maya turned around, looking right at Emily.

"What do you mean you're not?" she asked, frowning. But behind that frown, a hint of a smile could be seen.

"It's… it's not him… It's… it's me…" Emily got off her bed and walked over to her table, standing opposite Maya.

"What do you mean it's you?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrows. Emily knew she had to finish what she started.

"Um… I… I just don't feel that attracted to him anymore, I guess…" Emily tried to find the right words to use, but somehow, her vocabulary tank had shrunken a hell of a lot.

"So…" Maya dragged out the word.

"So…" Emily gave her a brief smile.

"Why do you think you're not… you know… not that into him anymore?" Maya looked curious.

"I… I don't know…" Emily shrugged, frowning. She really _didn't_ know why she wasn't _in love_ with Ben anymore.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do this…" Maya said really softly, moving closer towards Emily with each word.

Emily didn't expect what came next.

Maya kissed her.

Kissed her.

Maya St. Germain _kissed_ her.

Kissed…

Her…

The taller brunette literally jumped away from the kiss, refusing to look into the shorter brunette's eyes.

"I-I have tonnes of homework to finish for tomorrow… Um… I'll see you at school tomorrow," Emily quickly said, practically shoving Maya out her bedroom door.

She felt bad.

She didn't know what to do – hell, she had just _kissed_ a girl.

A _girl_.

* * *

"Mom, Dad… Melissa… There's a reason why I asked you all to sit down," Spencer began, pacing up and down the living room's carpet – a habit that she had formed from a young age.

"We figured that out for ourselves, Spencer. Get to the point, please." Melissa looked uninterested.

"Melissa." Both lawyers said in a stern tone, as if to say, _'don't start it, please.'_

"I… I need your support." Spencer tried not to look into either one's eyes.

"With?" Her father was on the verge of getting up and going back to his paperwork.

"I… I'm pregnant," Spencer said boldly, not a tear in sight. Her voice didn't even shake.

"What?" Three voices said, in a questioning manner.

"I am pregnant. Please, yes, I know you've been telling me to be careful-"

"Well obviously not enough!" Veronica shouted, enraged.

"Mom, please, I can explain-"

"There's no explaining to do. You're a slut." Melissa got up and headed towards the barn, where she 'lived'.

"Melissa!" Peter and Veronica both scolded their elder daughter.

"It's the truth. Never at age seventeen, _seventeen_, did I _ever_ even imagine of getting pregnant, let alone _having sex_. _Without_ protection." Melissa finished her speech and stormed outside.

"Mom, Dad-"

"Spencer, that's enough. Go to your room while your father and I discuss this." Veronica's face was as red blood.

"No. If you're talking about me, I should be present," Spencer said, hurting deeply from Melissa's words. She plopped down on the couch.

"Spencer Hastings. Go to your room _now_. You have _no_ idea how much trouble you're already in!" Peter shouted. He looked like he could go on and on, but for the first time, Spencer stood up for herself.

"No, dad, I won't. You're always telling me what I can and cannot do. Do you think I don't know what kind of trouble I'm in? I'm fucking _pregnant_, and I know it. Hell, the baby's _in_ me!" Spencer spat out, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Spencer, do NOT talk to your father like that!" Veronica got involved, and when mothers get involved, it's not a pretty sight.

Being compared…

_This Is Spencer Hastings' Life…_

* * *

_Tick-tock, Em. Mommy knowing about it all would make your life so much easier, won't it? Surely, you wouldn't want her to find out from –A 'stranger'?_

_Xoxo_

_-A_

Emily shook violently as she read the text, not knowing what to do. If her mom found out, so would her dad. And quite possibly, it could guarantee a 'no-scholarship'. She sighed as silent tears ran down her face, as if they were running a marathon against each other.

"Emily?" her mom called just outside her bedroom door. Emily didn't answer.

The door opened, revealing a nicely dressed Pam.

"Oh my gosh, Honey, are you alright?" Pam immediately rushed to her daughter's side.

"Mom…" Emily sobbed and sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"What's going on, Emily?" her mother asked, sick with worry.

"I… I think there's something wrong with me, Mom." Emily looked right into her mother's eyes.

"Oh, baby… There's nothing wrong with you… You're the best swimmer I know!"

"…"

"Emmy… I know it's hard, your father not being here and everything, but I promise you, there's _nothing_, _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Mom…" Emily knew she couldn't say anything to her mother.

Hidng…

_This is Emily Field's Life…_

* * *

_Good boy, Caleb. Now, break her heart into a million pieces so she can't ever put it back again. _

_Xoxo_

_-A_

Caleb cried silently as he read this. Breaking up with Hanna was one thing. And now, now he had to do _this_? Yes, everything was –A. Nothing was him. But he couldn't say a thing – he had to obey this _bastard's_ orders, or else, _the news_ would go global. Global.

Was he really willing to hurt the girl he was _in love_ with to prevent disasters?

_This Is Caleb Rivers' Life…_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey people! I'M SO SORRY for the late update! School's out now and all, but I'm on a hike on Friday and Saturday (18th & 19th April)… So next update could possibly be tomorrow just before I leave, but no later than 21st (: Thanks soooo much for reading! Feedback is ALWAYS welcome :D _**

**_PS: Did anyone watch 'Divergent'? How was it? I thought it was AWESOME, but a little plagiarism of 'The Hunger Games'... :/_**

**_-He0524_**


	10. Chapter 10: We Don't Have To Rush

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

* * *

"Hanna Marin?" A voice called.

The blond looked up and saw a person gesture to her to step inside the office. She nodded and inhaled deeply, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hanna Marin? Doctor Jenny Jean. You can call me Jenny." The female doctor with brown hair and blue eyes stuck out her hand towards Hanna.

"Thank-you." Hanna looked around the room. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Today we'll do a quick ultrasound to see how far into the pregnancy you are, alright?" Jenny asked, picking up a flat-ish shaped bottle.

"Um, okay…" Hanna said, not sure what else they _could_ do.

"If you could come lie here," Doctor Jean patted the bed, "and lift your shirt up."

Hanna did as the doctor said. She flinched when the blue gel was placed on her belly.

"Cold, eh?" Jenny laughed.

"A little," said Hanna, smiling.

Dr Jean picked up the scanner and moved it around.

"You're around four weeks pregnant. Which is a month."

"Oh…"

"Look," she whispered, "that's your child. You're little baby."

Hanna gasped as she saw the living creature that lived inside her. It was scary when you put it that way, but Hanna was amazed.

"Would you like a printout?" Jenny asked, smiling at Hanna's reaction.

"Yes, please," the blond replied, still looking at the screen.

"Alright. I've released it, so I just gotta go get it. You can wipe the gel off with this," she said, giving Hanna a couple of paper towels.

The screen soon went black and Hanna hopped off of the bed.

She still felt the pain of being left by Caleb.

The pain of being at an ultrasound alone, with no-one accompanying her. She was alone in the room, so she didn't care about her emotions anymore. She let her tears win the battle this time. She cried _silent_ tears.

Just then…

_Cry silent tears, my little blonde. Cry silent tears. Hope your little ones survive out in the brutal world, Han._

_Xoxo_

_-A_

Hanna's breathing became harder and harder. Was –A threatening her? With her child? And what did this jerk mean by 'little ones'? A typo was what it was, likely.

She was so afraid now. Who knew what –A was going to do to her new-born?

"I'm _never_ gonna let _it_ touch you, _never_," Hanna said in between sobs to the baby. "_Never_."

* * *

Aria was at Ezra's apartment, her legs, on his lap. And since it was a Saturday today, Ezra had promised Aria that he'd devote his whole day to watching black-and-white movie marathons with her.

"Oh my gosh… That's so sad…" Aria said, slowly lifting the popcorn to her mouth. The world around her didn't exist. It was like… she was absorbed in the movie…

"So what do you think?" Ezra asked.

"Hm…" Aria mumbled. To be honest, she didn't even know Ezra was talking.

"Aria?"

"Hm? Sorry, what?" Aria snapped back into reality.

"I said, what do you think?" Ezra chuckled.

"What do I think of what?" Aria cocked her head to one side.

"You haven't been listening, have you?" Ezra pulled his smug face. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…" she muttered, smiling at him.

"It's fine. I was saying, don't you think we should tell our parents?" Ezra said, looking away from her. "Okay, rephrase, your parents."

"Rewind that for me?" Aria looked at him, her eyebrows raised to the roof.

"I think we should tell your parents… I'm not just your love interest anymore; I'm your child's father too…" Ezra put his arm around Aria.

"Ezra… I… I don't know…" Aria's voice became barely audible.

"Darling, _We Don't Have To Rush_. I'm just putting the idea out there. Aria, look at me," Ezra said, holding Aria's chin so she could look at him, "we'll go at your pace, alright?"

Aria nodded, tears in her eyes. She had never thought of this idea before – telling her parents about the baby, hell, about them. The secret relationship. What would happen with Ezra's job?

His _job_…

* * *

"Alright, here's your printout-" Jenny walked into the room with a smile on her face, but as soon as she saw Hanna, her smile dropped.

Hanna tried to wipe her tears away without being noticed by Dr Jean, but too late.

"Honey… there are thousands of single teen moms out there… and judging by your reaction when you looked at that ultrasound, you're gonna be a great mom…" Jenny hugged the crying teenager, comforting her.

"Thank-you," Hanna muttered. "Thank-you."

* * *

Spencer sat on her bed, staring at nothing in particular. She heard a knock on the door.

"No. Don't come in." Spencer had been blocking out everyone apart from her friends since the fight that she had had with her father.

The person didn't go with Spencer's wishes, as her door creaked open.

"Spencer, can I come in?" Veronica stood by her daughter's bedroom door, dressed in a suit – not that this surprised Spencer.

"Looks like you already made the decision for me. Like you always do…" Spencer spat at her mother.

"Honey… please don't shut us out," Veronica said, sighing.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked, staring at the wall.

"We need to talk. About you… and Toby."

"Good luck," Spencer scoffed, pulling her knees to her chest.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon after school when Emily _finally_ decided to give Maya a heads up.

_Emily: Hey, can we talk?_

_Maya: I'm at work now, but I'll be done in a few minutes?_

_Emily: Come over to my place at 5…?_

_Maya: Sure._

She chucked her phone on her bed. Why was life so _damn_ complicated? _Why did she get uneasy feelings around girls but not around guys?_ Part of her knew she knew the answer to this, but the other part – likely didn't want to admit it…

"Emily!" her mother called from downstairs, "I need to get some groceries. Will you be alright for a few hours or do you want to come along?"

"I'll be fine, Mom!" she shouted back, before hearing the front door open and close.

Mom out of the way.

_Great._

* * *

"Ah, Ezra, good of you to give Aria a ride in this weather. Come in, come in." Ella held the door open for the young couple.

Aria and Ezra glanced at each other.

A _ride_?

Ha, no…

* * *

Emily had just started on some homework when she heard the front doorbell ring. She sighed and got up – it could only be Maya. No, don't get Emily wrong – she loved Maya's company, but lately, things had gotten uneasy between them.

The doorbell rang again.

Emily took a jog down the stairs and finally opened the front door.

"Hey." Maya had a smile on her face.

"Hi," Emily replied, taking a deep breath in and closing the door as soon as Maya stepped in the house. "My room?"

"Sure," Maya replied, nodding slightly.

In Emily's bedroom, the two brunettes looked around, not daring to look into each other's eyes.

"I've been thinking-" The silence had to be broken, and both had chosen the same time to do it.

They laughed awkwardly.

Awkwardly.

"You go first…" Emily said, using hand gestures.

"I've been thinking," Maya started again, speaking with real caution, "about us. This. What happened the last time?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about that too…" Emily daren't look Maya in the eyes.

"What did you feel? How do you feel now?" Maya asked.

"I… To be honest, I-I don't know…" Emily frowned.

"You pulled away much later than I expected…" Maya said in _'as-a-matter-of-fact'_ tone.

"So you predicted I would pull away? But you still kissed me?" Emily scrunched her face up.

"Of course – It's not every-day when you kiss a girl, you know…" Maya smiled.

"I understand, but… so what does that mean? What do we mean?" Emily asked, desperate to get an answer.

"I don't know… You tell me…" Maya turned the question around.

"Maya, I don't know. I'm just so confused at the moment." Emily was being sincere and honest.

"I felt like that at my first time too." Maya let out a small laugh.

"What do you mean first time?"

"I came out as bisexual when I was about… 14?"

"Oh…" Emily was surprised to hear that. "How did you feel?"

"Please, we're not having a therapy session," Maya said, holding her hand up in a playful manner. Emily too, let out a laugh.

* * *

_Good boy, Caleb. Now, break her heart into a million pieces so she can't ever put it back again. _

_Xoxo_

_-A_

Hours later, Caleb still stared at this horrific text message, looking at it as if it held his life or death… oh wait, it _did_ hold his life…

Frustrated and angry, he slammed his fist down on the nearest table – the one he had used for… other purposes.

How the _HELL_ was he going to hurt Hanna again? Intentionally?

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I said no later by today and I kept my promise (: Feedback is welcome. Next chapter will be Aria's parent's reaction and maybe something about our broken up couple (: Thx for reading!_**

**_-He0524_**


	11. Chapter 11: Cold, Yet Calm

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)_**

* * *

Hanna was sitting in Spencer's room feeling sorry for herself, while Emily was staring at her phone.

"Where's Aria?" Spencer asked, not taking her eyes off of her laptop.

"Breaking the news to her parents…" Hanna replied absent mindedly.

"Ah…" The two brunettes said in unison; Spencer having a better understanding than Emily.

"How's she doin' so far?" Emily asked.

"Dunno… she said she'd come over as soon as she could…" The blond really looked worn out. She wasn't even wearing designer clothes – and for Hanna, that was a friking big deal.

Emily's phone chirped, indicating she had received a text. The other two looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Sender?" Spencer asked.

"Ma- Mike?" Emily caught herself at the last moment. Of course it wasn't Mike – it was Maya.

"Why would he be messaging you?" Hanna asked.

"He… um… he thinks Aria's acting um… funny… so he wanted to um… know if I know anything about it…"

"Oh…" Spencer went back to her laptop.

"Yea…" Emily awkwardly said, before quickly leaving to room to return a text. To the real sender:

_Maya St. Germain_

* * *

Aria and Ezra stood awkwardly in front of the petite girl's parents, not knowing how to break the 'hateful' news.

"This is starting to scare me," Ella said, in her usual slow tone.

"Ezra…? Aria…?" Byron looked from his daughter to his 'colleague', getting no response from either one.

The pregnant couple glanced awkwardly at each other, with no friking clue of how they were going to do this. Ezra, in fact had planned out a whole speech, weeks ago, to say to the Montgomery parents, but nothing came to his mind. Not a single thing.

Yes, he was an English teacher, who had received astonishing awards at 'Public Speaking's' and all, but trying to tell your girlfriend's parents that you had gotten her pregnant – boy, that was another deal. Wait, before the 'pregnant' part, he'd also have to tell that they were sort of 'dating'.

He laughed at how dangerous his life complications were, and that earned him a confused look from Aria.

_Man, he was screwed…_

* * *

"What? When? What did they say?" Toby's eyes stretched till they looked like tennis rackets – Spencer had told him that she had told her parents about her being pregnant.

"Well, let's just say there was a lot of… drama…" Spencer didn't look Toby in the eyes – she felt guilty for not having him present when she broke the news. But she knew that she what was best for him.

"Spence… you know I could've helped…" Toby sounded somewhat hurt.

"Yes, I know… you've been _nothing_ but supportive from the _very_ _second_ I told you," said Spencer, hugging her tall boyfriend tight. A few tears that she had been holding back managed to escape, but went unnoticed by Toby.

"I love you," said Toby in a soft, yet powerful tone. "So much."

* * *

"Coming!" Emily shouted, half jogging to get the door. Her mother was out to book a ticket to Texas, and she was alone at home.

The tall athlete opened the door.

"Spencer?" she said, cocking her head to one side. "What're you doing here?"

"Hello to you too," Spencer said, laughing as she walked in. "I was just at Toby's…"

"Oh…"

"Yea… and something struck me when I was there."

"Um… what was it?" Emily asked, turning her head slightly.

"Em, understand that I'm not accusing you of anything… but why aren't you pregnant?" Spencer asked curiously. "And I haven't seen you with Ben in ages…"

Realisation struck the swimmer as she heard that. She had only told Aria about the break-up, and Aria hadn't told the rest of the pack.

"I… um… We ended things ages ago…" Emily nervously said, not sure of how Spencer would take the news.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry – why didn't you tell us?!" Spencer crushed Emily in an unexpected embrace, causing the tanned brunette to stumble backwards.

"Spence, chill," Emily said, laughing lightly. "I guess it didn't really… bother me?"

"Aw, you poor thing…" Spencer finally released Emily and frowned.

"Yea…" Emily didn't know what else to say. Should she tell Spencer that there was a chance that she might be… you know… the 'G' word?

Yes, it scared her to say the word.

It really friking did.

* * *

"Aria, honey, you've been standing there for more than 10 minutes… and it's really starting to scare me…" Ella said in the same tone she had used, 10 minutes prior.

"Mom… I…" Aria once again was lost for words.

"And how exactly is Ezra involved?" Byron questioned. This whole situation really confused him.

"Ezra, may I speak to you?" Ella began. "In private?"

The young couple exchanged panicked looks. Ezra knew that Aria's face told him NOT to agree, but he thought it would be for the best.

"Sure," he said, throwing an _'I'm sorry'_ glance at his minor girlfriend.

Ella led the way to the kitchen, with Byron following closely behind.

"Is… is my daughter doing drugs? Alcohol?" The middle-aged brunette asked with a worried face.

"Wha- Ella, look, calm down, Aria isn't doing drugs," Ezra said in his famous 'calming' tone. "Or alcohol."

"Oh my gosh," Ella breathed a sigh of relief, but her face turned ridged again. "Then what is it?"

The thing that none of the three 'legal adults' knew, was that the small, petite brunette was eavesdropping – Aria had hid behind one of the 'pillars'.

"Um… it's sort of complicated…" Ezra was too unsure now. Too. Unsure.

"Ezra, please. We need to know it if it concerns Aria," Byron said, swishing the glass in his hand from side to side.

"Aria… she's sort of…" Ezra failed to finish his sentence.

"Ezra, I'm not asking again." Byron's voice sounded angry, but you could hear genuine worry behind it.

"She's sort of pregnant," Ezra blurted out. He bit his tongue immediately, though. _He was so stupid! Why did he just say that?..._

"_What?_" The Montgomery parents both said in unison, shock and anger travelling through them.

"ARIA MONTGOMERY!" Byron screeched for his daughter. Terrified and worried, Aria immediately stepped out of her little hiding place and stood in front of the three adults, trembling.

Byron and Ella didn't say anything. They glared and stared at Aria, as if she was some alien who had set foot in their house.

"Who's the father?" Mom asked in her low, yet dangerous voice. "Who's the father?"

Aria failed to answer.

"Is he anonymous? You don't know?" Ella gasped after a few moments of silence had passed.

"No- Mom! What do you take me as? A slut?" Aria too, gasped.

"Yes, seeing that you've gotten yourself pregnant – at seventeen! _Seventeen_?!" Ella was a very calm person at most times. But when she got angry once, she could win a court case in a snap of a finger.

"Mom! I know I made a mistake, but you shouting at me doesn't make anything easier!" Aria shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"WHO IS THE FUCKING FATHER, ARIA?" she shouted again.

It hurt Ezra so much to see his fragile and pregnant girlfriend cry.

_It hurt him so much._

"I'm the father!" Once again, Ezra blurted out. He only did it to get the attention off of Aria, but my, my, did he NOT know what happened in this family. In the Montgomery family.

Ella and Byron both turned their heads to stare at Ezra. As soon as the 'period of shock' wore off, Ella turned to the poor girl, who was bawling her eyes out.

"Aren't they enough decent guys at your school? You had to go bang your teacher? YOUR FUCKING TEACHER, ARIA?!" Ella was outraged. Her face was as red as the blood that would be shed soon.

Just as Mom finished screaming her words out, Byron got up. He got up and walked right out the front door. Ella couldn't believe what she was seeing – her husband had just abandoned the situation…

"Both of you… just… Aria, go to your room, and _you_," she pointed to Ezra, "_get out_."

Ezra and Aria sighed heavily and both went to the front door.

"I'd come with you, but it's best not to push my mom's 'unpushed' buttons today," Aria said sniffing in, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll call you later, I love you," Ezra said hurriedly, seeing Ella glare at them.

With that, he walked out the door.

Aria turned round, only to see her mother standing there with her hand sticking out.

"You know what I want," Ella said in a robot-like tone. Cold, Yet Calm. No, _not_ calming. Just cold, yet calm.

* * *

**_The next day, Lunch, Rosewood High_**

"Aria, how come you came with Emily this morning?" Spencer asked, stuffing her mouth full.

"Um… my mom took my car keys and phone away…" Aria said heavily, moving her food around her plate. She really didn't feel like eating.

"Oh… how did it go, by the way?" The brunette asked, her mouth full of… food…

"Geez, I don't know, Spence, how do you _think_ it went?" The smallest brunette said sarcastically, snapping at poor Spencer.

"Aria, I-" Spencer began but was cut off by Aria.

"I… I'm sorry… Pregnancy hormones and all that crap…" Aria apologised.

"Hm… You have mood swings… I get hungry again right after eating… And Hanna…" Spencer trailed off, looking at Hanna.

The blonde looked _so_ empty, like a tin can that had just been emptied.

"Han?" Emily nudged her friend.

"Hm? Yea?" Hanna shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Aria asked.

"I…" Hanna didn't say anything. Instead, she turned to her handbag and started looking for _something_.

When she found that _something_, she lay it in the centre of the table, being careful to go around the water spill.

The other three Liars gasped.

At that, the weak blonde lost it. She broke down completely.

"Hanna…" Emily, who was sitting next to her, hugged her tight. Hanna returned the embrace, crying into Emily's shoulder.

There, in the middle of the table, lay a _sonogram_.

Hanna's very _first_ sonogram of her baby.

The ultrasound that she attended _alone_.

* * *

**_English Period_**

*bell ring*

"Alright, please don't forget to study the skit on pages twelve to fifteen for the next lesson. Good afternoon. And Miss Montgomery, if you could please stay behind – we need to discuss your extra credits essay." Ezra dismissed his class – last period of the day.

"You guys go ahead. Meet me in the car park," Aria said in a soft tone to the gang.

"Right." The two brunettes and the blonde walked out.

The couple looked at each other.

"Aria-"

"Ezra-"

They both said in unison.

"Go first," Aria said, using hand gestures as well.

"Um… your father paid me a visit last night – in my apartment…" Ezra said, scratching the back of his neck – a nervous habit.

"Shit, Ezra, whatever he said, I really do apolo-"

"No, no… he… he actually told me something really worth thinking about…"

* * *

"Hanna?"

It was a familiar voice calling her. A little _too_ familiar.

She spun round, only to face the _thing_ that shattered her heart into a million thousand pieces. _Him_. _It_. _Caleb_.

"No." Hanna cut her sentence short and walked in the other direction.

"Please, we gotta talk," Caleb said with genuine worry in his voice.

"Well, I gotta get home, so I guess neither of us are getting what we want. Goodbye, Caleb," Hanna said, starting to walk faster towards her car.

She felt him follow her for a few more steps, but soon, she heard her own footsteps only.

Hanna really wanted Caleb to chase after her.

To hold her tight.

But we both know that can never happen.

No after how he treated her.

_'__You've been treating me like something you scrape off your shoe…'_

Hanna remembered these words. The words that had escaped Caleb's lips right after their awkward shower.

Their first shower together that led to _many_ more.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Aria addressed the raven haired girl.

"Not a problem, Aria. Pick you up tomorrow?" Emily asked in her kind-hearted nature.

"Yes, please."

"Gotcha. Bye…" Emily drove off and Aria walked inside, sighing heavily. She didn't want to see her mother, but she had to speak to her father.

Desperately.

* * *

Hanna closed her car door powerlessly and started her slow walk to the front door of her house. Her mother was still at work, so she'd have the house to herself.

She climbed the stairs and opened her room door. As she closed it, her instincts told her that she was being watched.

She suddenly felt a hand over her mouth.

A hand.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update! How was the chapter? 2000+ words, most I've ever written for a chapter… but I wrote it while I was working, so it may not be satisfying…  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH MRS MONTGOMERY!? AND WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HANNA? OMW… Reviews help me write ;) Thanks for reading, more to come._**

**_-He0524_**


	12. Chapter 12: So Sick and Tired

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)_**

* * *

Hanna suddenly felt a hand over her mouth.

A hand.

But this hand wasn't rough or anything – it was soft and gentle… almost too familiar…

She shook herself free from 'the hand' and spun around.

"What the… What the fuck are you doing here!?" Hanna shouted, surprised and angry.

"Please – I need to talk to you…"

"I can't do this. No. Please, I don't want to see you – ever!" The now-7-week-pregnant-blonde had come this far, but it was her breaking point. Her tears made her face seem like an ocean that had violent tides, rushing in and out. In and out.

"Hanna, please, at least hear me out…" The boy begged, his eyes too, starting to fill with salt water. "Please…"

"Give me one good reason, Caleb. _One_ good reason! _Just one!_" Hanna shouted in his face, her mascara making her cry tears of death.

"I have a reason that's worth it, please, Hanna. _Please_." Something told Hanna that maybe she should hear him out. Give the guy a chance. But it was a very small piece of her mind that barely existed. But big enough to be noticed.

"No. Nothing regarding you or that has anything, _anything_, to do with you is worth it. Worth _any_ of my time. Worth _any_ of my pain. Worth _any_ of my tears." Hanna's face had two rows of polluted streams running down and they were symmetrical to one another.

"I get it – I really screwed up. But please, _please_, hear me out – just this once. It's worth it – please…" Caleb was trying to hold back tears – to be the strong one. But boys, no, men, yea, men – men do cry at times. _And it's allowed_.

"Fuck off, Caleb. You, _you_, the one with the _'very good reason'_ – you made me go to the first ultrasound _alone_. You made me go get my first sonogram _alone_. Yea, that word sink into you yet? ALONE!" Hanna shrieked, followed by many, many sobs. Caleb just stood there, speechless. Yes, -A was on his tail and all, but he had really hurt Hanna. And this was it – it was the end.

"I… I'll go now," Caleb said weakly, his tone, hurt and soft. Hanna continued to cry and cry. Sobs could be heard even when Caleb was standing outside the Marin's house. He felt so bad, but he felt he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Emily looked around her nervously as she sipped her water. The text she had received from Maya earlier on asked to meet her right there, where she was sitting.

The bell by the door chimed, indicating that someone had come in. Emily turned round in her chair since she was facing away from it.

There stood Maya St. Germain, the girl who made her heart jump.

"Hey," Maya said, sitting opposite of the tanned swimmer.

"H-hi," Emily managed to say. She was smiling so big that her cheeks hurt.

"I need to get to work so I'll try get to the point…" said Maya, laughing lightly.

"Right."

"Here goes… When I was… uh… 14? 15? I realised I liked boys… and girls…" Maya trailed off, suddenly finding the plain serviette really fascinating.

"Oh…" Emily wasn't too surprised by the news, but to admit, it's not something you hear every day.

"And I think I like you…" Maya said boldly, nervous, but happy to have gotten it over and done with.

"Uh…" The tall brunette was indeed, taken off guard by the sudden 'breaking news'. But not surprised. _Not_ surprised.

"Look, I know it's not every day when a girl, _girl_, comes up to you to say she has feelings for you, but I've noticed the way you act around me, Em – I sorta think you might, _just might_, have feelings for me too…?"

"Maya, I'm just really… confused at the moment," Emily said honestly. She really was confused – a flippen heck of a lot.

"Don't worry – I know how you feel. But I'm just sayin', alright?"

"Yea, okay." The swim captain gave the short brunette a small smile.

"To add to that – it feels great when you're out."

With that, Maya left the table, gently touching Em's shoulder as she walked out.

But she had left her confused – 'feels great when you're out'? What on earth did that mean?...

* * *

Aria sat on her bed, with silent tears running down her face. Her face didn't even indicate she was in pain or anything…

**_Flashback_**

The short brunette walked into her secret boyfriend's classroom, expecting him to be there. She was greeted with silence – no one was there. She thought to herself that maybe Ezra had just gone to get a coffee or something and decided to look around a little bit.

Aria peeped at some of the papers on his desk, but only one caught her attention. She stared at it. Vertically, was written:

R

E

S

I

G

N

A

T

I

O

N

.

L

E

T

T

E

R

When she heard the door behind her open, she turned round, only to look straight into her _teacher's_ eyes.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Ezra had, no doubt, a coffee in his hand.

"I… I gotta go," Aria said, avoiding his question and muttering so he could barely hear her.

"Are you still coming over later?" Ezra asked just before the door closed in his face.

He didn't get a reply.

No reply…

And in a relationship, that's always, _always_, a bad sign…

**_End of flashback_**

Why was Ezra trying to quit? Was he trying to pack up and run away? Leave her and their baby behind?

As Aria continued to sob, she heard a knock at her door. She quickly sniffed in and wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"Come in," Aria croaked, wishing they'd just leave her alone.

"Mom wants you to come downstairs and eat." Mike was at the door, looking at his older sister with sorry eyes. Just as he turned round to go back downstairs, Aria called for him.

"Mike?"

"Yea?" He turned round.

"Could you… could you bring my dinner up here? Please?" Aria begged him with her eyes. They both knew this was against the family rules, however. Rule number one.

"I… sure…" Mike turned around again to presume his task of getting back downstairs.

Aria mumbled a 'thank-you' to the door and lay down on her bed.

_It was a loooong day…_

* * *

"Please sign this." Spencer practically threw a piece of paper that had her writing on it at her father; her tone, a flat yet dangerous one.

"What is this?" Peter questioned, not liking his younger daughter's attitude.

"Nothing. Please just sign it so I can vanish from here." Spencer sighed and stared out the window.

"I don't put signatures on _nothing_." Peter threw the form back to her. Spencer breathed impatiently and slammed the paper back on her father's side.

"It's my AP History class progress report. Sign it, Father, please." Spencer's fuse was getting shorter by the time, and she knew that if she didn't get out of there in time, she'd go mad.

At the sound of 'progress report', Peter finally looked up at his daughter. He picked up the pamphlet, flicking through it to see the brunette's marks and comments by the teacher.

"World War One Trench model – 98%... Weekly test average – 100%... Spot test – 100%... Class test – 99%... Presentation on the USSR in World War Two – 100%..." The impressed lawyer looked up at his daughter who had an extremely ticked-off look on her face.

"Wow, Spencer… I… wow… I love you – congratulations!" Peter said, softening towards his daughter a hell of a lot.

While she heard her father say those words, Spencer, however, was trying to maintain her anger.

"You know, I think we'll have to throw you a party…" Peter reached for his inner blazer pocket, feeling for a pen. At this, Spencer's fuse finally reached the final millimetre, making her blow up.

"YEA, DAD, THAT'S ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT, ISN'T IT? GRADES THIS, GRADES THAT, GRADES FUCKING EVERYTHING! I'M SO sick AND tired OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A SLUT IN FRONT OF YOUR CLIENTS EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THE PAST WEEK, AND NOW, JUST BECAUSE MY FUCKING HISTORY MARKS ARE "REASONABLE" YOU WANT TO THROW ME A FUCKING PARTY? FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Spencer angrily screamed, her pregnancy hormones doing half the job. At this rate, the lawyer looked at the hockey player with wide eyes, which soon represented anger.

"Spencer Hastings. You will NOT talk to me like that – ever! And watch your language, young lady!" You could tell that Peter was furious – he looked like he was ready to take Spencer to court – and go against her. But the look on his face was not even _close_ to the dirty look on the 'A'-student's face – _complete_ _disgust_, frustration and anger. Everything that had boiled up inside her for the past torturous years in _one single emotion_.

"You know what? Don't touch my paper. Don't even _touch_ it. I'm _sick and tired_ of the people I call 'Mom', 'Dad', and 'Sister'. I'm moving out; don't call me. I'm better off _not_ having a father than _you_ as a father. And family? Nah, I don't need any. I have friends," Spencer spat out, snatching her report sheet and stomping upstairs.

She was finally done with all this Crap. With a capital 'C'.

* * *

Aria had eaten her dinner that Mike had generously brought up, and now she just felt numb. Like nothing could be done. She stared out her now dark window, at the moon. Wow, it was bright tonight… Her phone chirped - she had been sent a message.

_Nothing will be the same again, bitch. I'll personally make sure of that. _

_Kisses xoxo_

_-A_

A thought overcame her and she jumped off her bed – was she ready to lose Ezra? _No…_ Was she ready to be a single mom? _No…_ Was she ready to… lose the possible love of her life? _No… _Then she was going to have to confront him and talk.

Talk.

It was the _only_ way to solve things.

_Talk._

For the first time, '-A' had actually helped her... wow...

* * *

"What?" The voice on the other end demanded.

"I know I screwed up, but please give me another chance." Caleb begged.

"Son of a bitch."

"Please." Caleb was ready to break down.

"You didn't keep your promise and now I WILL ruin you. I don't care what you say." The voice was calm, yet cold. Caleb was now terrified. This person was capable of anything.

"Please. I really, really did have a good reason…" Caleb was on his knees, even though the receiver couldn't see.

"Nothing comes before the promises you make with me, darling. Prepare to be hurt." The voice was threatening.

"Nooo… please…" Caleb tried again, before the line went dead.

'I'm in a hell load of shit...' Caleb thought to himself, breaking down on the floor. Tears were running down shamelessly.

He probably messed up his life for good…

* * *

**_A/N: Hello (: Sorry for the absence! I wasn't home the whole weekend :( But thank you all SO much for the response to the last chapter – it gave me a real boost (: Next chapter will be… interesting, I hope :P I was supposed to have added two other scenes to this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next ) Have a good day/night and thanks for reading, more to come ;)_**

**_PS: Response from readers make my fingers move faster :D :P_**

**_-He0524_**


	13. Chapter 13: I Kissed A Girl

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)_**

* * *

**_Same day as last chapter_**

Emily now sat on her bed, not knowing who she was. Could she… could she possibly like girls? And guys too, for that matter? She lay down, sighing heavily. She knew if she was part of the LGBT community, her parents wouldn't be too happy with her – other families knew them as the 'perfect lieutenant, his wife and their athletic-perfect daughter'. And her father wanted to keep it that way.

"Emily?" It was followed by a knock.

"Come in," Emily said, sitting upright.

"I have a surprise for you, honey." Pam looked excited, and Emily was worried – her mother called anything and everything exciting, so…

"Um… what is it?" The swimmer nervously asked.

"Not what. Who." Another voice boomed. Sweet Em's face lit up like a bonfire at this particular voice.

"Dad?" Emily questioned. Behind Pam, Wayne emerged, his arms spread out. "Dad!"

Emily ran up and crushed her father in a bone-crushing embrace, Dad returning it.

"I missed you _so_ much," Emily said into Wayne's shoulder. "So much."

"I missed you too, Emmy. I really did."

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

_She_ waited. _His_ face didn't pop up round the door.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer.

Aria reached for the spare key that she knew Ezra kept under the doormat – success – she had found it. She turned the door knob and stepped inside.

For the second time that day, she was greeted with silence.

The short brunette set her bag down by the couch and sat herself. She just waited in silence, nervous.

Silence, silence and more silence…

About 20 minutes later, Aria heard laughter coming from the other side of the door – more specifically, _his_ voice. _His_ laughter.

She just stared at the door, waiting, daring him to open it and step in – at last, the door knob turned, and there stood Ezra…

Arms linked with another woman.

Another woman?

And a _damn_ pretty one at that…

Aria didn't move one bit – her body wasn't responding to her brain's orders.

"And that's exactly why I love you, Ez," the woman said, kissing Ezra's cheek.

Aria just stared at the sight before her eyes.

Ezria's eyes met.

"A-Aria," Ezra said, looking at her, shocked. "I-I didn't expect you to be here…"

_'__Of course you didn't'_ Aria thought to herself.

"Ezra? Who is she?" The other woman asked, pointing to Aria.

The petite brunette couldn't believe this.

Ezra was _cheating_ on her.

* * *

"You ready?" Toby asked as Spencer came downstairs.

"Yea… but I still think we're fine without going today… I mean, none of the other girls have been for their _first_ one…" Spencer said, absent mindedly.

"The other girls?" Toby questioned, clearly confused.

"Oh… uh…" Spencer was lost for words – wouldn't it be suspicious if Hanna and Aria were also pregnant?

"Spencer?"

"Yea, the others. Aria and Hanna are pregnant too – sorry, I didn't tell you…" Spencer gave a quick, but fake smile to Toby, praying he'd fall for it.

"Oh… what a coincidence…" Toby smiled back, walking up to his girlfriend. He enveloped her in a hug. A warm hug.

_A coincidence it is, Toby, a coincidence…_

* * *

_The truth will set you free! _

_Kisses xoxo_

_-A_

'-A' sent out a group message to the four Pretty Little Liars, each of them having a secret of their own, but three, sharing one.

The girls were not together – Emily was at home, Aria at Ezra's, Spencer and Toby at the hospital and Hanna, at the mall with her 'friend', Mona. Of course, Mona didn't know about the pregnancies… in any way…

"How does this look?" Hanna asked her frenemy, holding up a grey, baggy sweater.

"Excellent…" Mona said. "If you're going to attend your own funeral," she finished sarcastically.

"Mona, I'm serious," Hanna said, sighing and shifting her handbag's weight.

"I'm serious too, Hanna. I'm not gonna have you wear… what pregnant women have to wear as maternity clothes… eugh…" Mona made a face at the sweater, but the blonde just stood there, staring at the raven-ish haired girl.

"W-what do you mean?" Hanna nervously asked.

"Gosh, Han, I mean you're seventeen – you can't wear something that suits… your mom…" Mona rolled her eyes and walked away with style. The pregnant and hormonal teenager breathed a sigh of relief and walked after Mona.

_Thank goodness she didn't know… yet…_

* * *

"Ezra? Who is she?" The other woman asked, pointing to Aria.

Ezra didn't even glance at the woman standing next to him. His eyes were focused on Aria – who had a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"Aria – this… uh… This is my sister, Rachel… Rachel, this is Aria… my… my girlfriend…" Ezra hesitated before saying 'girlfriend', and it was obvious everyone in the room noticed that.

At 'this is my sister', Aria let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She smiled quickly to cover up her previous expressions and finally stood up.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Rachel, as this idiot said," the pretty blonde joked, extending her arm so Aria could shake her hand – the minor gladly took it.

"Likewise," the brunette said, smiling big.

To Aria, Rachel didn't look much older than she was. Perhaps Senior Year – or maybe even Junior.

"I'm seventeen, going on eighteen," the blond said, confirming Aria's wonders.

"I turned seventeen," Aria responded, smiling.

"Oh…" Rachel, no doubt, looked a little shocked. She turned to Ezra, who immediately looked away, suddenly becoming amazed by the belt he was wearing.

Aria realised her mistake and threw a _'__sorry'_ glance at her boyfriend, but he didn't catch it.

"Why don't we sit down and we'll talk," Aria said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the couch.

* * *

Caleb tried again.

"I told you not to contact me." The other voice at the end of the line was cold and demanding.

"Please, one more chance. Just one more…" Caleb was crying silently, but you couldn't tell by his voice.

"No."

"_Please_. If _she_ doesn't want it, then I won't ever interrupt you again – you can do whatever you want to me…" Caleb was desperate.

"How do you expect me to trust you again? We made a promise and _you_ broke it. Face the consequences, darling." The voice sounded irritated and annoyed.

"That's why I'm asking for _one more chance_ – I know I messed up big time. But please. _Please_."

"Tonight. Better be quick, boy. Remember _our_ promise."

The line went dead. Caleb sighed a sigh of relief and went to plan for that night.

_At least he could breathe again. At least he could live again._

* * *

"Ha, so Aria, all it took you to get this lad was your tongue down his throat and his hands on your ass?" Rachel burst out into laughter, barely able to maintain herself because she was shaking so badly.

Aria felt her cheeks get so hot she thought they were on fire – Ezra had just told his sister about their first encounter at the bar.

"Pretty intense, eh?" Ezra laughed.

They hadn't quite gotten to the part where Aria was his student and also pregnant, but live life on the edge! They would get to that part… hopefully soon…

"Coffee?" Ezra asked, standing up.

"Yes please." Aria smiled at her soft-curled-haired boyfriend.

"Tea for me, please," Rachel didn't take her eyes off of Ezra's window – not that there was anything interesting going on…

But Aria realised that Rachel had a slight… 'off-accent'… as if she was trying to… fake an American one?

* * *

"Emily! Someone's here to see you!" Wayne called for his daughter from downstairs. Emily, who was on her laptop, closed the programmes she had opened and closed her laptop.

"Hi…" Before Emily Fields' very eyes, stood Maya.

"H-hey Maya," Emily said, smiling. "I'm gonna take her upstairs, Dad!"

"Alright. But dinner's going to be ready soon!" The swimmer heard her father call as she led Maya upstairs.

"So…" Maya started as soon as the taller one of them had closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Nice way to welcome me, Em," Maya joked, teasingly.

"Sorry… I'm just not used to someone confessing their love for me and then turning up on my doorstep!" Emily replied sarcastically.

"About that. That's why I'm here. I've given you time, Emily."

"Maya! You gave me, what – three hours?!" Emily was taken aback by Maya's sudden presence.

"So what do you say?" Maya threw Emily her famous side grin.

"I... I don't know. Alright? I _don'tknow_. I don't know what feels _right_ anymore-" Emily was cut off by a pair of lips landing on hers. She felt instant butterflies in her stomach, fluttering away. She didn't want the moment to end. She wanted it to last _forever_.

And, it did _feel_ right.

After a good few seconds, Maya pulled away.

"Did that feel right?" she softly asked, looking to Emily's eyes. Her _dark brown_ eyes.

"I…" Emily didn't know what to say. She was too afraid to say it.

"Emily, dinner!" Her dad's voice boomed right outside her bedroom door.

"Coming, dad!" Emily replied, before looking back at Maya again. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No. I need to be home. See you later, Em." Maya gave Emily a one-sided smile before walking out her bedroom door.

Just then, the swimmer's phone chimed. Fearing the worst, she picked it up, opening the text message.

**_Blocked ID:_**

**_'_****_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstic~' _**

_You should listen to Katy Perry more often, Em! _

_Kisses, bitch xoxo_

_-A_

Below, there was a picture of her and Maya, kissing. This made Emily feel sick to her stomach - '-A' had been _watching_ them.

* * *

Hanna closed her car door, and locked it before heading towards her house with all 8 shopping bags. She checked her phone – 7:48pm – just in time for dinner.

The blonde opened the front door, and it was dark.

"Mom! I'm home!" Hanna called for her mother, but she didn't get a reply. From the doorway, she looked straight ahead at the kitchen, and she saw a dim light.

"Mom?" Hanna said, walking to the kitchen. There, she saw her mother sitting in her chair, working in her laptop. "Mom!?"

"Oh hey, sweetie," Ashley greeted her daughter. "Sorry, but your gonna have to make yourself dinner tonight… I'm… I'm going out…"

"Oh… with who?" Hanna asked eagerly. Was it a guy? Had her mother finally put that douche of a father behind?

"Um… a… um… person…" Ashley said, doubting her own lie.

"Mom, seriously?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I need to borrow your boots, Hanna. The black ones."

"Ooh, who's this guy you're dressing up for?" Hanna asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh, Hanna. Please – I can't be late," Ashley nudged her daughter.

"Alright, alright! Be right back," Hanna gave her mother a quick smile and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Hanna," Ashley said quietly, once the blonde was out of sight. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for the cliffie – I had to split the chapter or else it would have been too long.  
So many people are upset because of Haleb – calm your shit! Hanna's a very stubborn character! And I want the story to be a little realistic – think about this – girls, if your boyfriend avoided you right after you told him you were pregnant, dumped you, then came back crying, would you take him back?...  
And guys, Ezria are one of the couples too – don't shout at me for writing most of the chapter about them…  
Reviews will get the chapter up :D_**

* * *

**_New character's profile:_**

_Name: Rachel Fitzgerald_

_Age: 17 (turning 18)_

_Hair colour: Honey blond_

_Eye colour: Blue_

_Accessories: Wears glasses; purity ring on left hand._

_Personality: You'll have to wait and see… But so far, she: has a good sense of humour, not much patience… _

_Relationship: Ezra's younger sister. Has a really good love bond between herself and Ezra, although they call each other names…_


	14. Chapter 14: Fifty Shades of Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)_**

* * *

**_Same night as last chapter_**

"Aria? Is something bothering you?" Ezra asked his clearly-distracted-girlfriend.

"Is Rachel really your sister?" Aria blurted out, unable to keep it to herself anymore. She had thought about it since she had noticed the blonde's accent, but nothing seemed to fit together – of course, unless, Rachel wasn't Ezra's sister – an ex, maybe?

The small brunette's heart pounded as she waited her for her boyfriend's reply.

"Did-… did she say something?" Ezra asked nervously.

"No… no… it's not that… it's just…" Aria trailed off, not knowing how to bring it up.

"I do assure you, though; she _is_ my sister by birth…" Ezra smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Why does she have… an accent?" Aria asked, not knowing how to exactly 'ease into the question'.

"Oh," Ezra dragged the word, "she doesn't live in the US."

"Oh?" Aria questioned. That explained everything… sort of… "Where does she live?"

"In the UK – she's attending Petroc College there…"

"I thought she was only turning 18?" Aria was as confused as hell.

"You finish school at 16 then college 'till 18, and only then, university." Ezra said, chuckling as he watched Aria's facial expression change a million times.

"Right," Aria dragged on the word, her memory bringing back feint memories of the UK's education system.

But she had something else on her mind, and little did she know, so did Ezra.

* * *

Emily sat on her bed, throwing her neck back in frustration because of the _thing_ that had happened before dinner.

**_Flashback _**

_"__I... I don't know. Alright? I don't know. I don't know what feels right anymore-" Emily was cut off by a pair of lips landing on hers. She felt instant butterflies in her stomach, fluttering away. She didn't want the moment to end. She wanted it to last forever._

_And, it did feel right._

_After a good few seconds, Maya pulled away._

_"__Did that feel right?" she softly asked, looking to Emily's eyes._

**_End of flashback_**

Her parents were out for the night – her mom wanted to take Emily along, but the swimmer excused herself from the event, claiming that her parents could use some time alone to catch up. Mom had reluctantly agreed.

Emily walked to the living room and switched on the TV.

"And I say this… because… because I am gay…"

Emily's eyes grew wide and she quickly switched the entertainer off, breathing quite heavily. She had just witnessed _Ellen Page_ come out – to the _public_.

But after a few seconds – once her breathing had subsided, she switched on the telly.

"And I say this… because… because I am gay… And I say this… because I am gay…"

Strangely, the scene kept on replaying. And replaying… and replaying… and replaying…

Realisation hit Emily as her phone chimed.

_Now isn't that a nice way to come out of the little closet you're hiding in?_

_Love, xoxo_

_-A_

The colour drained from her face as she realised that –A had been in their house at some point, programming the TV to replay that scene over. She felt sick to her stomach.

-A was going to haunt her for, literally, the rest of her life… well, until she came out… which wasn't an option.

But our swimmer decided that she wasn't going to have this _bitch of a devil_ ruin her life.

_No._

* * *

"Aria, why did you get so… somewhat mad? At me when I walked into class today?" Ezra curiously asked. He had been really confused earlier that day, when he came back into class with a coffee in his hand – his first drink in _hours_ from marking essays – and Aria had had tears in her eyes, and had just stormed out .

"Oh… I… I saw your resignation letter…" The small brunette replied sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"And why would that trigger you?" Ezra was still confused.

"I… I thought you… you were trying to leave me and the baby behind," Aria said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Aria!" Ezra used that melting tone of his – literally, any girl would melt on the spot – like Olaf would have…

"I know, it was stupid of me to think of that, and I'm really-" Aria was rambling on and Ezra couldn't resist anymore.

He leaned in and hushed her lips with his very own.

Of course, our lucky, petite brunette responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ezra pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"The baby and I," he said, randomly.

"Huh?" Aria asked, not quite catching on.

"It's _'__the baby and I'_, not _'__me and the baby'_."

"Oh _whatever_, _Mr Fitz_." Aria gave him a light chuckle before leaning in again to meet his lips.

All was well, until a very familiar _someone_ excused herself.

The blonde cleared her throat, staring at the couple, smirking. Ezria jumped apart, both blushing as red as a monkey's butt…

"I'm back, _Ezra_," Rachel said, giggling at the couple's reaction.

"I noticed that, Ray." Ezra was clearly embarrassed to have been walked on by his 'still-minor' sister. Rachel had been to visit their mother, despite the English-teacher's disapproval.

"Mum asked me to say 'hi' to you…" The tall blonde pushed her glasses up, knowing it was awkward to talk about their mother to her older brother.

"That's… uh… great…" Ezra said, fake enthusiasm present in his voice.

Boy, he _really_ didn't like his mother…

* * *

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line said.

"Hi Maya… It's… it's Emily…" The athlete didn't know how to start this conversation.

"I sorta realised that, Em," said Maya, laughing. Man, she was _always_ so much more calm and outgoing than Emily was.

"Are you… are you busy? Like now?"

"Um no… apart from homework, which I'm close to giving up on…" Maya's 'smirk' could be heard over the phone.

"Do you… do you want to do it together? Like now?" Emily nervously asked. _What was she going to say if Maya said 'no'?_

"Sure! I'll be over in… 15?"

"No problem. See you…" Emily pressed 'end call'. Suddenly, she felt herself get nervous. Sweaty palms, faster breathing… _She looked a mess! She had to take a shower! Dress up! Put some make-up on-…_ whoa…

Emily tried to calm her nerves. _'__Calm down, she's only a friend'._

However much she tried to convince herself, it just simply didn't work.

At last, the doorbell rang.

It _rang_.

* * *

"Where are you planning to go? I mean like a job…" Aria asked Ezra once Rachel had gone to her guestroom – she claimed she was jet-lagged and needed her rest.

"I… I didn't fill you in on a piece of information… Do you remember me telling you that your father visited me _that_ night?"

"How could I forget…" Aria said sarcastically, sighing.

"Well, he reminded me that I was you teacher… And also your baby's father…" Ezra put on his smug face.

"Where are we going with this?" she winced.

"He offered me a job at Hollis." Ezra said that _really_ fast, in one breath.

A shocked _'__What?'_ was all that came out of his girlfriend's mouth.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"__Alright, alright! Be right back," Hanna gave her mother a quick smile and went upstairs._

_"__I'm sorry, Hanna," Ashley said quietly, once the blonde was out of sight. "I'm sorry."_

**_End of flashback_**

It was now quite dark, and you could hardly see anything without the lights on.

"Now where did I place those babies of mine…" Hanna muttered to herself as she pushed her bedroom door open. She froze when she realised something.

Something _different_.

There were… let's guesstimate… about a… a thousand? Lit candles, each candle, in a group of eight, making heart shapes.

Suddenly, in the background, slow-dance music started playing.

She could only think of one person who had done this.

"May I have this dance?" came a soft voice from the direct left of her.

The blonde turned round to face _him_, and facing _him_, brought _all_ the memories flooding back to her – some, _too_ good to remember, and others, _too_ devastating.

It felt, as if almost nothing had changed. _Nothing_.

But everything _had_ changed. _Everything_.

Hanna stood there, not really knowing what to do or what to stay. Caleb's eyes looked hopeful, but Hanna's mirrored a mixture of fear and confusion – he had _ditched_ her, just like that. _What if he did it again? And why was he coming back to her now?_

Despite her brain's orders, the blonde's legs took her to where her former lover was standing, his arm, reached out.

Hanna took his hand, and the two started slow-dancing to the music that was playing.

It almost _felt_ right.

_Almost_.

* * *

In Emily's room, she and Maya sat on her bed, their bodies, facing each other, but their eyes, wandering elsewhere; anywhere but at each other.

Finally, after a good 10 minutes, Maya spoke up.

"I get the feeling that you didn't call me here to do _homework_ together…" Maya said, smirking.

"What? No, of course I want to do homework-… Yea, you're right…" Emily gave up on the act she was pulling.

"So what is the real reason why you called me?"

Emily desperately wanted to say _'__I think I sorta like you too, Maya…'_ but no words came out of her mouth. She just sat there, looking like a fish that had swallowed air – mouth dangling open but nothing coming out of it.

Then, something took over the tall athlete's body – Emily literally jumped on Maya and… kissed her. Maya, taken by surprise, just sat there.

As soon as the moment of shock wore off, Maya kissed back too.

"I… I think I wanna be with you," Emily said, breathing hard once the kiss had been broken.

Love, had _many_ different shades. And for Emily, it showed a _very_ different one.

* * *

After a good few songs, Caleb couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you, Hanna. I really do," he said softly, afraid of what her answer was going to be.

"I… I love…" Hanna said.

Caleb smiled.

That's right – smiled. The corners of his lips had turned up.

Love was _so_ unpredictable...

* * *

**_A/N: WHAT DID HANNA SAY?! Yes, I know, no Spoby in the chapter and I'm sorry! Promise you'll get them in Chapter 15 (: Cliffie! I hope Haleb fans are… happy? Who knows…? And as for Emaya fans (such as myself): LET'S FRICKIN WRITE "YESSSSSSSS" FOR THEM! A lot of Ezria, pretty useless info… but hope it was bearable…_**

**_Feedback makes me pumped :D_**

**_Thanks for reading, more to come (:_**

**_-He0524_**

**_PS: I know that Ezra's apartment doesn't have a guestroom, but we can pretend (: It's a story after all… Thx for putting up with my nonsense xD_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Friend Zone - Part One

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been the same 'day/night' since Chapter 12 – it gets quite confusing for me too xD Hopefully, this will be the last. My point being, when I talk about Spencer in this chapter, it's the same night as when she had the fight with her father about her grades, and moving out and everything (IKR! SEEMS LIKE _**SUCH**_ A LONG TIME AGO…) _**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)_**

* * *

**_Same night as last chapter_**

"I… I love this _song_…" Hanna said.

Caleb smiled.

That's right – smiled. The corners of his lips had turned up.

Love was _so_ unpredictable, especially with Hanna. This girl was really stubborn, and he knew that really well.

As the song finished playing, as much as he didn't want to, Caleb let go of Hanna and walked to the player to switch it off. He then flicked the lights on, catching Hanna… smile (?) in the process.

"Oh, shit! I need to get my mother the boots!" Hanna gasped as she rummaged in her shoe closet, throwing whatever came into her hand that wasn't the pair she was looking for.

Her _heartbreaker_ let out a light chuckle.

"No, it's _not_ funny! She's gonna be late for her date or whatever…" Hanna didn't even look back at him as she said this.

"Hanna, chill. Your mom's been on this _with_ me. She asked you to _'get the boots'_ so she could make sure you came into your room before dinner or whatever…" Caleb laughed to himself.

"Oh…" As she heard that, the blonde's heart sank slightly – she really did want her mother to move on… Just like her _father_ had…

"So… does this mean you're giving me a chance to explain?" The shaggy-haired boy asked, hope evident in his eyes.

"I…" To be honest, Hanna had forgotten that she and Caleb were, in fact, no longer together. When they were together, in each other's presence… it felt… almost normal… "I think my mom would want to hear it too… And since I'm not going to be repeating _your_ explanation, you'd better do it in front of the _two_ of us."

She turned around to reach for the door handle, but Caleb quickly yanked her wrist, accidentally hurting her in the process. Hanna yacked her wrist back, rubbing it while looking at him as though he was crazy.

"Sorry! Sorry… I… we can't go to your mom." Caleb looked apologetic yet frustrated at the same time.

"Why?!" Her tone was an angry one.

"It… it…" Caleb knew that if he said this, _the news_ would go global. And even though he didn't want to admit it, that _bitch_ was everywhere. He'd bet ten bucks that '-A' too, was listening in on their conversation, this very same one.

But earlier that day, he had made up his mind. He wasn't gonna let _this shit_ ruin his life – ruin the girl that he loved, and of course, _their_ unborn baby.

"I'm waiting, you know," Hanna said, in a monotone.

"-A."

"Rewind that for me a little?" Hanna's eyes grew slightly wider.

"-A's been putting me up to _all this crap_. He, she or whatever that… _thing_… is – they have something on me and threatened that it'd go global if I didn't… _hurt __you_…" the boy finished softly, as if it was _too_ painful for him to repeat.

Hanna's eyes instantly tears up – mixed emotions were fighting with one another in her head.

"Caleb! '-A' has something on all of us!" The blonde raged with anger – this wasn't the reaction Caleb was expecting.

"I know, Hanna, and I'm sorry-"

"No! Sorry _isn't_ good enough! If I saw you hurting the way I _know_ you saw me, I'd have told you – clued you in. Do you have _any_ idea of what you put me through? I went to my _first_ ultrasound alone, Caleb. I've been sitting, flicking through a _baby naming book_ alone! I've done _everything_ alone pretty much ever since I found out I was pregnant! And now, you, _you_, you stand there, telling me to forgive and forget just because you name –A? Bullshit!" Hanna screamed at him through her tears, her make up being ruined by every stream that came trickling down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry – it's all I can say and do to try beg for your forgiveness. Please, Hanna. I'm _really_ sorry…" Caleb tried to envelope Hanna in a hug, but on second thoughts, he knew she needed her space.

Hanna continued crying out loud, with Caleb, shedding a few unnoticed tears too. Then, they heard footsteps, preceded by a knock on the door.

"What's going on in here?"

* * *

A few hours ago, Spencer had stormed upstairs, thrown a few essentials in her suitcase and had driven off.

Now, about two hours later, she was still driving around, not knowing where to go. And on top of that, she was friking hungry.

"Shit," Spencer mumbled, as she hit another red light. It was her… 7th one in a _bloody_ row.

Her phone in the passenger's seat chimed, momentarily scaring the hockey player.

"Holy cow-… gosh…" she said, as she let out a sigh of relief.

_Toby: Spencer, where are you?_

_Spencer: Um… at home… Why?_

_Toby: Don't lie. Your mother was just here, asking if you were here._

_Spencer: And what did you say?_

_Toby: That you were in my room, but you didn't want to speak to her… She's worried._

_Spencer: Perfect._

_Toby: I'm worried too, Spence._

_Spencer: Relax. I'm just drivin' around in my car…_

_Toby: Please come over. Jenna's out with my parents. They're in Philly until tomorrow noon. Please._

_Spencer: I love you, see you soon._

_Toby: Drive safe._

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Ashley's voice boomed across the blonde's room.

"M-mom…" Hanna stuttered, quickly wiping her tears away. Ashley, however, glared at _him_.

"You…" she began, walking slowly towards Caleb, "you broke our second promise."

"I- Mrs Marin-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ashley lashed out on Caleb, slapping him across the face.

"MOM!" Hanna quickly snapped back into reality, trying to get hold of her mother to prevent Caleb's funeral from happening. "MOM! CALM DOWN!"

"Hanna! He bloody hurt you – again! How would you NOT WANT TO KILL HIM?" Ashley directed her last few words at Caleb.

"Mrs Marin, I'll do my best to explain-"

"Mom, calm down! Be _reasonable_!" Hanna didn't even know why she was protecting him. She just was.

* * *

Apparently, when you say something you mean, it gets jinxed and becomes the opposite of what you meant. For example, Spencer was now in hospital, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my gosh Spencer!" Toby _lost his shit_ when he saw his _pregnant_ girlfriend lying on the hospital bed, all bandaged up. And unfortunately, he had spotted her in the worst time ever – she had lost consciousness again, which meant that Toby thought she was _dead_ – close guess Tobes, but no.

The tall boy pushed the doctor aside as tears ran down his face, looking at Spencer's apparent 'lifeless' body.

"What happened…" he whispered, barely audible.

"She was involved in a car accident… It's presumed to be a hit and run." The doctor filled Toby in on the information he was craving.

"How… how did she get here?" Toby asked, facing the doctor.

"We had an anonymous call. He or she reported Miss Hastings, about 45 minutes ago."

"Well can't you tell by the voice if it was a male or female person?" Toby argues.

"No – they used a robotic voice disguiser – but it's really common these days. People want to help get the person to the hospital, but they don't want to be involved in any kind of investigation, so they speak through a device that disguises their voice."

It was only now when Toby noticed the doctor's accent. But he didn't have time for that.

"I'm so sorry…" Toby looked back at Spencer, who had a tube down her nose. "I'm really sorry."

Just as he turned back to the doctor to ask a question, he felt his girlfriend stir.

"T…" Spencer's lips managed to mouth 'Toby', but only the 'T' was audible.

"Spencer? Spencer! Baby, can you hear me?" his heart speed rose, beating abnormally quickly – after all, his girlfriend was alive.

"SPENCER!" Toby turned around, only to see the three older Hastings run towards the bed. "Spencer?!"

"Is she okay?" Veronica asked, not bothering to look at the doctor.

"Mrs Hastings. She's fine. She's suffered a concussion, and she'll drift in and out of consciousness, but we've put her on drugs that will help her come round sooner. She won't go into a coma, thankfully."

Mellissa Hastings slowly turned her head in the doctor's direction.

"_Wren_?"

"Hi, Melissa," Dr Wren Kingston said, managing a smile. "How've you been?"

* * *

"How come you didn't tell me, Mom?" Hanna questioned angrily once her mother had let her in on a pretty useful piece of information.

"He called me _twice_ earlier today, asking for permission to do this. I told him the answer was _'no'_, but he insisted…" Ashley avoided her daughter's question.

The two Marins and Caleb were sitting downstairs, with Ashley and Caleb giving Hanna answers. Just as she opened her mouth to argue, the blonde's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, sniffing in. "What? … Oh my goodness… is… is she okay?" Hanna nervously asked. "Alright. I'll be right there. Thanks, Toby. … Oh sure, I'll do that. … Okay see you."

Hanna pressed 'end call' as she glanced at Caleb and her mother. Both could see that something had happened.

"Spencer's in hospital. It was a hit and run."

* * *

"Em! Aria!" Hanna ran up to her friends and embraced them in a bone crushing hug. "Poor Spencer, who thought _this_ would _ever_ happen to her…"

"Hanna, calm down," Aria began, slowly patting the anxious girl's back.

"Yea, she'll be okay, Han. She _will_. Don't forget – Spencer's a _Hastings_ – they bounce back like _super__balls_," Emily said, trying to lighten the mood – success.

"I guess…" Hanna broke the hug, sniffing in. She had called Emily and Aria while driving to the hospital, Caleb, saying things that would 'calm' her down.

"Hanna? Emily? Aria?" A familiar voice called them.

"Wren?" The three Liars said in unison.

"I'm Spencer's doctor… ironically… But she's in a good state – I mean her condition. She just went out of consciousness again, but she'll come round. You're welcome to go in," he finished, showing the girls the room that their fourth best friend rested in.

"Thank-you," Aria said, being the first to recover from the fact that Dr _Wren Kingston_ was Spencer's doctor.

"It's my pleasure," he said, before walking off in his white gown.

* * *

"Some day, eh?" Aria spoke with a blank expression to the two other girls.

"Mm…" Emily agreed, looking up at the sky – it was dark, but there were stars everywhere. They were standing outside the hospital building – visiting hours were over.

"What do you think happened?" Hanna suddenly questioned, frowning.

"You heard her, Hanna, she doesn't remember – she's just had a concussion, do you really think that she'll know who did this to her?" Emily stated, irritated.

"Forget it…" Hanna mumbled. "I gotta get home."

"See you guys here tomorrow," said Emily, turning around to walk to her car.

Even though tomorrow was a school day, Mrs Hastings had suggested that the girls take a break and stay home – the mothers all agreed.

* * *

"Mom, please. You lashed out at him… It's past 11 – he's never gonna get home…" Hanna was on the phone with her mother, trying to persuade her to let Caleb spend the night – in separate rooms, of course. "Mom… please…"

"Alright, fine. One night, Hanna, one night." Ashley gave up on the opposite line.

"Thanks Mom! Love you!" Hanna pressed 'end call' and started her car. Caleb was in the passenger's seat – he had driven Hanna's car to the hospital because the blonde was so shaken up. "You're crashing at my house tonight."

"Thank-you," Caleb said sincerely.

* * *

"You can use these," Hanna said, walking into the bedroom Caleb would be spending the night in, passing him a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks." Caleb tried to look into Hanna's eyes and pick up her mood.

"Goodnight." Hanna turned around and was about to walk out, when Caleb, once again, grabbed her wrist – this time, not hurting her in the process. But Hanna, taken by surprise, nearly crashed into him.

"Can we… can we talk?" Caleb asked. Hanna just nodded. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to join him.

"Look Caleb-"

"Look Hanna-"

Unison.

"You go first," Hanna said, smiling weakly.

"I… You and the girls have a pretty strong bond, eh?" Caleb changed the subject, not knowing what to say.

"Well… are friends… That's what they're for, aren't they?" The blonde smiled, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Yea…" Caleb replied softly.

"Speaking of friends…" said Hanna, breaking eye contact, "I think that's where we should start. A _fresh_ start…"

"Hanna-" Caleb was cut off by another voice.

"Hanna, your _own_ room, _please_," Ashley's voice said from round the corner of the door.

"Okay Mom. Goodnight, Caleb." Hanna walked to the door, turned back, and smiled.

"Night," Caleb said, trying his best to hide his disappointment – he had hoped for more than just a friend.

_So much more._

* * *

**_The next day, Marin household _**

"Hanna, I need to scoot off now. I'll see you later." Ashley kissed the blonde's forehead before heading out the front door.

"Morning." Caleb emerged from his room.

"Hey," Hanna said, looking up from her cereal. "Breakfast?"

"Thanks, but I think I should get going…" Caleb briefly smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh… right… Alright… behave at school," Hanna joked, forcing a smile.

"I'll try," he smirked, before walking out the front door.

As soon as he left, the blonde sank into a deep thought. _Very deep, indeed._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey readers (: SO sorry for the lateness, but I wasn't near an internet network for the past two days. Also, I had to split this chapter into two – it would've been toooo long, like 4000 words… Stay tuned for Part Two! Thank you so much for reading and I'll try update Part Two ASAP._**

**_-He0524_**

**_PS: School opens tomorrow! You know what that means… But I'll try write as much as possible!_**

**_ALSO: I HIT 100 reviews! That means a fluffy chapter :P Next one will be happy, hopefully... ;)_**

**_Thankyou sooooooo much to the reviewers, followers and favouriters! You mean the world to me! xox_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Friend Zone - Part Two

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL, nor the books mentioned

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)_**

* * *

_Brief summary of last chapter: Hanna and Caleb are in the friend zone – Caleb has told Hanna that it was –A's doings, but Hanna doesn't want to get back together with him. Spencer was in a car accident – she had been drifting in and out of consciousness, but hopefully she'll be alright._

* * *

**_Two days later; 7:50pm_**

"Hey," Emily said, as she got up from her desk and pecked Maya's cheek.

"Hey…" Maya said, pulling the tanned swimmer in for a _proper_ kiss.

"How was your day?" Emily asked, breaking their moment.

"Crappy… Some jerk comes in, and then he barks at how supposedly _horrible_ the food he ordered and ate _two_ years ago tasted, then-"

Maya was cut off by Emily letting out a chuckle.

"Em! Don't laugh!" Maya frowned, lightly punching her girlfriend's arm.

"Are you sure that guy wasn't drunk?" Emily asked, unable to control her laughter.

"Eh, don't really care… Anyways, how was yours?" It was Maya's turn to ask.

"Not too bad, actually," the swimmer said in a teasing voice, "swim practice was tiring, though…"

"Aw," Maya '_cooed'_ in a sarcastic tone. "So what we doin' tonight?"

"Um… I just gotta finish up English, then we can catch a late movie? 'Divergent' is out, and the books are great, so… maybe you wanna watch that?" The tall raven-haired girl suggested.

"Eugh, NO. I _absolutely_ hate Divergent… It's too much of a plagiarised version of 'The Hunger Games'." Maya rolled her eyes; she was _the number one fan_ of 'The Hunger Games'.

"It is not!" Emily laughed, arguing back.

"Is too! I mean see it from this point of view – in 'The Hunger Games', there are 13 districts – in 'Divergent', there are 5 Factions. In the districts, at age 12, you _have_ to participate in the reaping, and at age 16 in 'Divergent', you _have_ to choose a faction-"

"Whoa, Maya, slow down!" Emily smiled as she watched the 'adorableness' flow out of the girl that stood in front of her – the girl that she was proud to call 'girlfriend'.

* * *

**_8:00pm_**

Aria had just finished eating dinner at Ezra's place – Chinese take-out; no surprise there…

"Have you… have you been to an ultrasound yet?" Ezra asked as he stood up, taking the now-empty-plates from where they were eating.

"No… You would have to be there, Ezra," Aria said as she chuckled to her boyfriend's hilarious ignorance.

"Oh… When are you planning to go?" he asked, putting the plates in the sink.

"I… I haven't really thought about that…" Aria suddenly realised that she hadn't been paying much attention to her baby. Well, apart from the morning sickness that still taunted her on a daily basis.

"Are you gonna go any time soon?" Ezra was careful of what he said around his petite, pregnant girlfriend.

"I don't know, Ezra," Aria replied in an already-irritated tone.

"Sorry…" he immediately apologised, looking at the floor. Aria let out a sigh – she felt bad.

"No, Ezra, I'm sorry. Pregnancy hormones are all over the place, really…" she trailed off, getting up from the couch to try level up to her _teacher's_ eyes.

"You don't ever have to apologise, Aria. Ever. I love you," Ezra said, pressing his lips against her temple.

"I love you too. Hey, you wanna go tomorrow? After school?" Aria said into his shirt, embracing him. She felt him tense up.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"On second thoughts, yea…"

They spoke in unison.

After a minute of silence, both still lost in the embrace, one spoke.

"I've handed in my resignation letter…" Ezra began, not knowing how to 'ease into the subject'.

"Oh…"

"Yea… I told them it was an emergency… They said I could leave by the end of the week, though," said Ezra, breaking the 'cold silence' between the couple.

It was a Thursday today, so hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long to see their little infant for the first time.

"Saturday?" They both asked each other. The _teacher_ and the _student_ looked into each other's eyes as they smiled and nodded; mirroring one another.

* * *

_Spencer: Hey guys, come over? I could really use the company..._

_Hanna: Spence! You're allowed a phone again!_

_Aria: Coming (: Missed you tonnes, Spence *heart sign*_

_Emily: Sorry, Maya's over… another time? I'm really sorry, Spence. Luv ya!_

_Spencer: Thanks guys (: And no prob Em! Love you too xo_

The hockey player sighed a sigh of relief as she put her phone back on the hospital bed's night stand. It had been 2-3 days since the accident, and she still wasn't out of this… this prison and to make matters worse, she hadn't been allowed visitors up till two seconds ago, when _Dr Wren Kingston_ walked in, handing her phone back – she _immediately_ texted the girls, of course.

About 10-15 minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she sang, smiling brightly. She was desperate for company – well, other than the needles in her body and the nurses 'n' doctors…

"Spencer! Are you better?" It was none other than Hanna the Blonde.

"Hey Han. Ohhhh I missed you. Yup, you…" The brunette hugged Hanna, teasing her friend lightly.

"Yea, yea, yea, we all knew that deeeeeep down, you like me too," Hanna said slyly, beating Spencer at her own game – a first!

"Whatever," replied Spencer, laughing.

"Hey Spence! How are you?!" came another voice – Aria's voice.

"Hey other-half-of-Sparia!" Spencer was in a light mood.

"How's little Spoby, though?" Aria asked with a worried face.

"Oh, the baby's fine. Only me who got injured, thank goodness…" Spencer trailed off, her face darkening.

"So what've you been up to?" Hanna asked, directing the question at our patient who was lying in bed.

"Well, if you count watching my arm getting needles poked in and out of it, a loooot." Spencer rolled her eyes in frustration. "I wish they could just get this damn thing off me…"

"Aw what did the doctor say?" Aria asked.

"You mean Wren?" Spencer laughed. "I can be out of here hopefully by the end of this week…"

"Speaking of Wren… why the hell is he your doctor? Do you think he requested to be yours? Do you think-" Aria was cut off by Spencer.

"Aria! Calm your hormones… They're flying… And I don't know, but he's doing a great job, so-"

"Hey, don't you dare try to flirt with other guys – you're with Toby!" Hanna warned, her eyes growing dangerously wide.

"Hanna!" Aria said, shocked, looking to her ditzy blonde friend.

"Hanna! I know I'm with Toby – hell, I'm carrying his child!" Spencer said, taken back by Hanna's sudden outburst.

"Sorry… But you did date him, though…"

"HANNA!" Aria scolded her friend again.

For a split second, all three looked at each other before bursting into laughter. A hysterical one.

"We're gonna get coffee, alright? Be right back," Aria said, tugging on Hanna to come with her once the laughter had died down.

"Sure," Spencer replied, nodding. "Oh, and turn the light to its dimmest when you go out please." The light on the ceiling could be adjusted by turning a knob – the dimmest was so dim that from the outside, it looked like the room didn't have the light on.

"Okay," replied Aria, before doing so and walking out, closing the door behind her and Hanna.

* * *

"Hello? Yes. Yes, I have put it onto Spencer's phone." Wren's voice said from one side of the telephone.

"…"

"Yes, yes. Alright. Okay." Wren sounded like he was following orders.

"…"

"I'll do that. Yes, okay. Bye," he put his phone in his pocket before looking left and right – as if he didn't want to get caught… ?

* * *

The girls had been gone for a good few minutes and Spencer was beginning to feel drowsy. She dozed off, but snap awoke when her head dropped to one side. She shook her head and tried to blink the sleep away. Then, she suddenly heard the door knob turn – more specifically, _her_ door knob. Terrified, she was.

It kept on _slowly_ turning as she stared in fear, wishing her friends would return right at this second. It was well past 10pm, and most of the patients in the hospital would be sound asleep by now. The doctors did checks every 3 hours, so they wouldn't be returning for another 2 hours too.

Spencer considered her options – yank out the wires she was hooked up to, jump out the window, standing a chance to break her neck, or sit in the exact position, to wait for someone-… who are we kidding? This is –A!

She panicked.

Tears started streaming down her face – she felt so helpless, so sick. So useless…

By now, the door had slowly started opening, and in the dim light, she could make out a figure. More specifically, a hooded figure.

And it was holding _something_.

* * *

"Hanna, just choose already!" Aria complained as the blonde's finger wandered from one coffee button to the next, unsure of which to pick.

"Sorry, but I need to choose the right one, Aria," Hanna fought back, not liking how her 'coffee-choosing-time' was being cut short.

"HANNA! We have a friend who's waiting for us?!"

"Yea, right…" Hanna said, as if it had previously slipped her mind. She quickly settled for cappuccino, shortly afterwards, receiving her coffee.

"Finally…" the short brunette mumbled before leading the way back to where Spencer lay…

* * *

And it was holding _something_. Spencer was now paralyzed with fear. Her body was shaking violently, but thankfully, she was _mute_.

She saw the figure's hand reach up for the light switch, and BOOM! The bright light was in her eyes, blinding her.

_'__This is the end,' she thought._

* * *

"Can you walk any faster?" Aria said, turning back to Hanna, who was a good 3 metres away from her.

"Have you ever tried to walk in 10 inch heels, darling?" Hanna asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Nope. Never have, never will." Aria sounded dismissive.

"Well maybe if you'd worn them before, you'll understand-"

"Oh just shut up and hurry, will you? We've left Spencer for… a good 20 minutes," said Aria in a rushed and concerned tone.

"Yes, Mother." Hanna rolled her eyes, threw off her heels, picked them up and walked barefoot.

_'__Icky, but much better,' she thought._

* * *

After the few seconds of shock had worn off, and she had regained her eye sight, Spencer stared at the intruder.

She then broke down crying, completely.

"Spencer? What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… I thought… I thought y-you w-were… -A…" Spencer stuttered, crying as if she was grieving someone's death.

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Spence. I _really_ am. From the outside, it looked like the light in the room was off, and I didn't hear any talking, so I thought Hanna and Aria had already left and you were asleep… I just didn't wanna wake you…" she said, hugging the fragile brunette.

"I was terrified, Em. Terrified."

"Oh Spence… it's okay, okay? I'm not –A, and I'm sooo sorry for my entrance… I really am…" Emily, AKA 'The Intruder', tried to comfort her broken friend. Just then, the door barged open, and a blonde and a brunette entered, bickering.

"Em?!" They both said in unison when they saw the swimmer standing there with her arms around Spencer, who was shaking violently indeed.

"Hey guys," Emily replied, glancing briefly at her other friends, but her attention soon returning to Spencer.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked, nearly dropping her coffee. "I thought you said you couldn't make it?"

* * *

After Emily had explained to the other girls what had happened and Spencer had calmed down a little, things got serious.

"So… whatcha tell the doctor?" Hanna asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you tell the doctors when they questioned you?" The blonde said it in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not the truth." The one sick in bed replied guiltily.

"Spencer, we all know it was –A who did this to you – we have to take it to the police now! It's just gone too far now! Breaking up relationships and stuff like that isn't life threatening, but you – -A tried to fucking kill you!"

"Hanna! Since when has taking things to the police done any good to us?" Spencer shacked her head; not believing what was she was hearing.

"Spencer-"

"Both of you _shutup_!" Aria's voice suddenly barged in, making Spencer and Hanna jump. "Just shut up, alright?"

"What do we do if there's an –A team member in the police force, Han?" Emily reasonably asked.

* * *

**_The next day, Rosewood High_**

Hanna walked to her locker while reading the text message Spencer had just sent her. As she started to type a reply, the blonde fashion princess bumped into something, rather, someone.

"Hey! Watch it-" she began, but stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, Caleb… hi…"

"How you doing?" Caleb asked awkwardly, not knowing what else to ask.

"I… I'm fine, thanks," she replied, faking a smile.

"That's… that's good…"

"Yea…"

"I gotta get to class… catch you later?" Caleb said, although both of them knew for a fact that there wouldn't be a 'later'. It was just a metaphorical statement.

"Sure. Bye…" Hanna gave another forced smile as Caleb walked round her.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I get it, goodbye." The blonde came off of the phone with Aria, before chucking her phone on her bed – school had ended for that day, but the day seemed to just drag on and on…

She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she replied absent mindedly.

"Hi…"

"C-Caleb…" Hanna choked on her spit she just happened to be swallowing at the time.

"I… I came to ask if I… um… If you wanted to go to the dance together? You know, as friends…" Caleb asked, pacing from side to side.

Hanna considered this.

"Um… yea… sure thing…"

"Okay, thanks. It'll be fun…" Caleb knew he sounded like an idiot there.

"Yea…" Hanna found things extremely uneasy between them.

"So… I guess I'll go now…" He turned around and started his way downstairs after he smiled at Hanna.

Now, the blonde didn't know what came over her, but something snapped in her brain.

"Caleb, wait!" she shouted, before running up to him.

"Yea-" but before he could finish his sentence, her lips were on his, moving in sync.

In perfect sync.

"I… I thought you wanted to be friends…" Caleb said, panting for breath once the kiss had been broken.

"I… Looking at you, every day at school, talking to you, and doing all those things… but not being able to call you _mine_ made me feel helpless… Watching you in English, watching you run your fingers through your hair whenever you couldn't get the clear message across-"

This time, _she_ was cut off by his lips. He had made _this_ move.

"Do… do you think we can start over?" Caleb asked, waiting for a reply.

A _reply_.

* * *

**_A/N: *Casually shows up after a week* Hello, forgiving readers… I apologise thoroughly for not updating, but school's been HETIC. CRAZY… Anyways, just wanted to do a quick update – sorry the chapter isn't good, but I hope Haleb fans are sorta happy that Haleb are… Haleb rofl…'Are they out of the friend zone' is the unanswered question :P_**

**_Special shoutout to: 4 Ezria: Thanks you for your 15 reviews lol :P Your reviews are the ones which got me off my big, fat, lazy arse and post the chapter ;) I LOVE Maya too :D I really appreciate your support :) _**

**_Kay thx for reading, feedback is more than welcome, and give me ideas for future chapters! Kay bye (:_**

**_P.S. Do you guys want Emily to be the more dominant one in the story or should I leave it as Maya? All partners of our swimmer's have been more of 'the dominant one'... Leave your thoughts in a review or go to my profile page and vote please (: Poll closes on 18 May! Bye xox_**

**_Oh, and I do love Divergent as well as The Hunger Games ;) _**


	17. Chapter 17: Acting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL

_**WARNING: LANGUAGE (?)**_

* * *

**_Sunday, 9:28am, Fields' household_**

"Baby," Emily greeted as she opened her room door to let Maya in.

"Hey," she said softly, giving her swimmer girlfriend a sweet kiss. "I missed you."

"Maya, it's only been… what, a day? Two?" Emily laughed as she looked into her lover's eyes.

"But still…" Maya pouted, frowning. Emily responded with a much longer and passionate kiss.

"So you ready?" Emily asked, breaking their 'dancing-of-the-lips'.

"From ages ago, Em. But _you_ look like you still need to take a shower… and change…" Maya teased her raven-haired partner.

"Speaking of showers… I'll be right back, kay? 10 minutes." Emily quickly gathered her clothes and such and left for the shower – the two had a date later that day.

* * *

"Oh hey, Mom…" Emily awkwardly greeted her mother when she saw her in the living room.

"You going somewhere?" Pam asked her daughter who looked… dressed up.

"Um, yea. My friend and I are… gonna grab breakfast." Emily tried to convince herself that her mother had been convinced by what she had just said.

"What friend?"

"Me. Hi, I'm Maya, a friend of Emily's. I moved to Rosewood a couple of months ago." Maya saved Emily's neck.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pam," she stuck out her hand and shook Maya's. "Well, you two have fun. But Emily, remember that your father's leaving today."

"Alright, Mom. Bye."

"Oh my word, that was _so_ close! Thanks, I owe you one," said Emily once they had gotten into her car.

Maya just laughed.

"Maya! We could have gotten busted!" Emily's eyes widened at her girlfriend's reaction.

_True Love…_

* * *

_Caleb: Hanna! I have a problem…_

_Hanna: What is it?_

_Caleb: … I… I…_

_Hanna: You're scaring me, Caleb. Stop irritating me and get to the point._

Caleb smiled as he read his blonde girlfriend's reply – pregnancy hormones were bringing out the 'feisty side' in her, and he sorta… enjoyed it, to be honest…

_Caleb: Aw, Han xo Come outside._

_Hanna: Outside where… I'm tired. It's only 9:30… I'm not even outta bed yet…_

_Caleb: Please come outside, I'll be waiting *heart sign*_

_Hanna: *sighing face* Alright… Gimme 10 minutes._

The brown-haired boy chuckled lightly before shoving his phone back in his pocket and walking over to his girlfriend's front door. He waited outside, wanting to keep as much distance possible from Ashley, whom he knew, still didn't trust him.

A good half-hour later, the front door opened, revealing a moody blonde with 'messy' hair – in a fashionable way.

"Evening," said Caleb sarcastically, momentarily scaring Hanna.

"Caleb?! Its friking… 10am… Why are you here?"

"We're going to see our baby, baby," Caleb smiled, taking Hanna's hand and locking her fingers with his.

"Really, Caleb? Now?"

* * *

"Mm, I love you, but we really gotta get going, Ezra," Aria said into her partner's neck.

"Oh! Right! The ultrasound!" Ezra bolted out of bed, momentarily scaring the short brunette.

"Ezra!" Aria laughed, seeing how eager Ezra was.

"Come, come, come, my love! We've got to get going!" He put on a wonky accent, causing Aria to look at him weirdly before laughing like never before.

"Babe, chill… we still have another half-an-hour," Aria yawned and pointed at the clock.

"Rachel takes forever to get ready, trust me. Oh, I'm dropping her off at our parents' house after the ultrasound, so she'll be there with us. I hope you don't mind…"

The couple had told Rachel about the whole teacher-student situation, but now that Ezra had resigned, it really didn't matter. The pregnancy part had also come up.  
To the couple's delight, Rachel took it really well, saying something about being 'excited to be an aunt'.

"It's cool… I'm hungry…" Aria complained, hoping that Ezra would make breakfast…

"Omelette?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yes, please," Aria said, batting her eyes.

"Come out in 10 minutes, alright?" He kissed her temple before walking towards the kitchen.

_'__I love this guy so much,'_ Aria thought to herself.

* * *

"Caleb, I'm fucking hungry…" Hanna muttered, yawning. Whatever – she was pregnant, what did you expect?

"You wanna stop and grab something?" he asked cautiously.

"Whatever…"

"Alright, we'll stop in five, baby." Caleb smiled to himself.

A good minute or two went by silently. Hanna decided to break it.

"Look, Caleb, I'm sorry about the way-"

"Shh… It's fine, Hanna. It really is. Don't sweat over it." Caleb smiled sweetly at his expecting-girlfriend.

"I love you," the blonde whispered before leaning on his shoulder.

He put an arm around her before focusing on the road again.

_Haleb… *heart sign*_

* * *

**_A/N: Please don't get confused here. I'm going to change scenes a hell of a lot between Ezria and Haleb. Kay thx._**

* * *

"Baby, we're here," Ezra whispered into Aria's ear – she had fallen asleep during the ride to the hospital. It really scared Ezra how much Aria slept, but _still_ checked in as 'tired'.

"Gosh, it really scares me how sweet you are with her…" Rachel snickered from the back seat.

"Shut up, blondie," Ezra shot back, laughing. It scared him too, to be honest.

"Mm… You really do fancy her, don't you…"She made it sound more like a statement than a question in her 'slightly-off-accent'.

"I love her…" said Ezra absent mindedly, looking at the still-sleeping Aria. "Aria."

"Mmm…" All he got was a soft groan from her.

"We're here… We're going to see our little baby."

"Mmm…" Aria finally opened her eyes, trying to blink the sleep away. "We're here?"

* * *

"Did you book an appointment with Dr Jean for today?" The receptionist asked. She was a really pretty blonde, and in Hanna's eyes, she was a threat.

"Hey, he's taken, so you better-"

"Yes, yes we do." Caleb cut his girlfriend off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Alright… She'll be with you shortly."

"Eyyy… what was that?" Hanna exclaimed angrily once Caleb had literally dragged her off to another area.

"Hanna!" Caleb 'scolded', laughing.

"Are you into her?" Hanna's face didn't form a smile whatsoever.

"Baby…" Caleb leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Mm, good answer," the over-protective blonde said, pulling away and walking towards the waiting area.

* * *

"Did you book an appointment with Dr Jean for today?" The receptionist asked. She was a really pretty blonde, but in Aria's eyes, she wasn't a threat. She knew Ezra had eyes for only her and _onlyher_.

"Yes, yes we did."

"She will be with you shortly."

"Thank-you," the couple said in unison, before walking towards the waiting area with Rachel trailing closely behind them.

"I want a coffee, Ezra…" Aria whined, not having had her caffeine that morning.

"You know it's not good for you…" Ezra trailed off, catching the death glare coming from his expecting-girlfriend's eyes. "A cappuccino coming right up!"

Ever since her pregnancy, Aria had always craved cappuccinos.

"You two really make me sick…" Rachel muttered from behind, that, earning her a playful nudge on her head by her older brother.

"Be right back," Ezra muttered in Aria's ear before giving her a quick peck.

"You know, he's never acted around anyone like that…" Rachel stared at her brother as he walked away. "Not even Jackie…"

"Oh…" Aria didn't know what kind of reaction Rachel was expecting, so that was all she could manage.

_'__Not even Jackie… Not even Jackie… Not even… Not even… Jackie… Jackie…' _

Those words rang in Aria head.

_Loudly._

* * *

"Please? Last time… please?"

"Hanna, you can't drink coffee. Especially at this stage…" Caleb tried to talk his girlfriend out of drinking coffee.

"Caleb! I need friking coffee!" Hanna bit his head off – literally.

"Alright, Hanna. But only this once…" said the brown-haired boy cautiously before walking towards the machine.

* * *

Ezra sighed as he put in a two-dollar bill. He knew coffee wasn't good for Aria, especially at this stage of the pregnancy, but he was scared of her reaction – you can't blame him… Pregnant women _are_ the _scariest species_ on earth…

The _English-teacher_ watched the hard paper-cup get filled with his girlfriend's coffee.

At last – it was done.

Ezra reached for the cup and secured a lid on top of it and turned around.

CRASH

He bumped into someone, causing the coffee in his hand to nearly fall to the ground. But being Mr Fitz, the one with manners, he apologised, looking at the cup to make sure there wasn't a spillage.

"I'm so sorry, I-" He stopped mid-sentence after his eyes caught his oppositions'. "Caleb?"

* * *

"Caleb?"

The hacker's eyes looked up, only to meet his English teachers'.

"Mr Fitz?! What are you doing here?" Caleb asked suspiciously. What the _hell_ was his _unmarried_ English teacher doing at a hospital specialised for _pregnancy and birth_?

"I was… eh… Just getting my… um… pregnant girlfriend a coffee…" Ezra said, smiling a fake smile and lifting the coffee.

"Oh… same here…" Caleb smiled uncomfortably. After all, it wasn't every day that you told your teacher that you had impregnated your girlfriend, at 17 years of age.

"Hanna's pregnant?" Ezra asked. It seemed a little odd…

"Well… yea…" Caleb knew he shouldn't have said that – he mentally beat himself up for it.

"Oh… well… I gotta get back to Ar-… Rachel… I'll see you around, Mr Rivers." Ezra tried to conclude their conversation professionally, but failed miserably.

"Mr Fitz – wait… Maybe we can walk back and discuss how we're going to survive the next few crazy months?" he grinned.

Ezra laughed. "Alright. I'll need advice anyways…" He tried to cover up his worry – Aria.

* * *

"Hanna? Hanna Marin?" A voice called her from the side her back was turned onto. At first, she thought it was the nurse, but soon realised it wasn't.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Hanna's eyes widened.

"Ultrasound… isn't that obvious?" she managed a small laugh, but her facial expression dropped too when she realised something.

"If you're here…" They both said in unison.

The Blonde and the Brunette both turned around, and to their horror, Caleb and Ezra were walking towards them together, laughing at something that one had said. They each had a coffee in their hand.

"Shit…" The two girls both muttered, worrying about Caleb – he couldn't find out, not now…

* * *

Caleb spotted Hanna and a familiar face standing next to her.

"Hey, Aria…" Caleb greeted his girlfriend's best friend before handing over the coffee to its rightful owner.

"Caleb," Aria acknowledged, glancing at Ezra. He had wide eyes, and his shoulders shrugged.

"What're you doing here?" Rivers was lost indeed.

"I called her to come." Hanna jumped in and saved Aria's butt.

"…"

"I'll introduce you to my girlfriend," Ezra quickly said, before walking to where Rachel was sitting, minding her own business.

"What the hell-" The blonde girl with glasses jumped at when her brother slipped his arm around her waist. "Ezra, what the fu-"

"Rachel, play along. We're being watched." Ezra tried his best not to look suspicious – he knew that from a distance, Caleb was watching them. "Oh, and your pregnant, just in case that comes up."

"So… I'm playing your girlfriend in this tragic play?" The blonde joked, 'putting her arms round Ezra's neck'.

"Unfortunately, yes… Now let's go. And remember, if you slip up, I'm gonna kill you." Ezra lightly chuckled although inside, he was as anxious as shit.

"Yes, yes, love," Rachel smirked as she slipped her arm round Ezra's waist.

* * *

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Mrs Fitz," Aria innocently said, wondering what their reaction would be.

"Thank you, Miss Montgomery," replied Ezra, a smirk on his face.

Hanna sent a 'who's she?' glance at Aria. Aria signed that she'd explain later, and Hanna gave the faintest nod.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Hanna asked, sipping her coffee – this made Aria literally drool. Ezra still had her coffee, and she was dying for it.

"Um… four years?" Ezra said randomly. He stole a glance at Caleb, but he was frowning – he didn't seem to buy it…

"Please act along," Ezra quickly whispered in Rachel's ear before kissing her.

Yes, Ezra Fitz actually kissed his sister, Rachel Fitzgerald.

Aria tried SO hard not to burst out laughing by the expression on Rachel's face.

After a good 10 seconds, they pulled away, Rachel, with a visible fake smile on her face.

Again, Ezra looked at Caleb – he looked pretty convinced now. Relief flooded him.

* * *

"Thank-you. I had a wonderful time today," Maya said softly to Emily as they walked towards the swimmer's house.

"Me too, babe," Emily said, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Looks like you have mail…" the shorter brunette said, her eyes catching Emily's post box.

"Looks like I do… not that I'm expecting any…" she muttered before retrieving the letter. "It's addressed to my mom…"

"Oh? Are you gonna… open it?" Maya slowly asked.

"Maybe I should…"

The athlete's hands shook slightly as she gently opened the envelope – she didn't want her parents to find out that she had already opened it.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Fields…" Emily read the first part out loud, but the rest, she read it silently. As her eyes travelled down further and further down the page, they grew bigger and bigger.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked, trying to read over her shoulder. Emily hid is from her. She looked right into Maya's eyes before saying with a worried face…

"Maya… someone's trying to rant us out."

Just then, Emily's phone chimed.

_Bitch, this time you found it first. Next time, I'll make sure it's her body._

_Kisses, _

_-A_

Emily Fields felt sick to her stomach as she read this. –A was talking about Maya.

More specifically, Maya's body.

Dead body.

* * *

**_A/N: Apologies for the VERY overdue update, but I'm writing exams soon and school is really hectic. Sorry the part with Haleb and Ezria dragged on and on… eventually I had to cut it… Next chapter, you receive some news… And Ezra kissed Rachel, lol…  
Is Emaya going downhill?_**

**_Leave your thoughts – they make me happy ;)_**

**_Thanks for reading, more to come._**

**_-He0524_**

**_PS: Many of you probably have noticed already - I've made Emily the dominant one... I wanted to make this story a little more different than the TV show and most of the other fanfics... Kay thx (:_**


End file.
